Spontaneous Me
by XoBrYtToX
Summary: Pan is coming home for her best friend’s wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author:**XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter One: **_Sweet Dreams_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

-

_**Chapter One: Sweet Dreams**_

He was supposed to be at her apartment at seven thirty, sharp. Tardiness was simply unacceptable. It was an unwritten rule that he had been faithful to. Well, at least recently he had been faithful to it.

The current time? Seven twenty-two.

She really loved it when he was early…

She welcomed him into her apartment with a friendly hug, one that lasted perhaps two seconds too long, but she always loved the end result that always came after such a gesture. In less than a minute, she felt her small body being pressed against the coolness of the wall near the front door of her apartment while his warm, strong body pressed tightly to hers. Her eyes immediately fluttered shut once she felt the contact. Her body loved the warmth that his body always offered her.

She gasped as she felt his smooth, soft lips press against the sensitive spot behind her ear, sending cool shivers up her spine as a warm sensation pooled in the pit of her stomach. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her neck as he heard her reaction. She knew that he always enjoyed watching her fall under his spell.

"We have a few minutes…" she whispered, arching her body towards his, needing and aching to be as close to him as possible.

"Perfect." She saw the smirk playing upon his lips. The most perfect smirk imaginable. And it always drove her insane while making her weak in the knees.

She felt his skilled lips on hers immediately; she replied with just as much fervor. His kiss was fierce, full of passion, need and desire. It was nearly enough to drive her over the edge, but not quite everything she craved at the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his; she soon felt his hands gently gripping her hips, pressing her further into him.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, and in that same moment she felt his tongue dive into her mouth, immediately meeting hers. Her hand slid up the back of his neck and into his thick hair, slightly tugging on his purple locks. He groaned into her mouth and she felt herself grow hotter.

Being the mind-reader that he always seemed to be in situations like this, he quickly reached around her, his hands gripping her bottom and pulling her towards him. Catching his hint, she immediately wrapped her legs around his trim waist while she felt her breasts press against his hard, sculpted chest. He pressed her back against the wall while holding her rear, ultimately supporting her.

And he never broke the kiss.

By this time, her head was swimming. She was so lost in his heated kiss. This was definitely her greatest weakness. His lips were ultimate perfection; there was definitely no other word known to man that could be used to describe them.

She didn't know how much longer she'd last under his spell. But she knew she needed more.

The kiss immediately became more intense. Things became a lot hotter and she became a lot wetter. Knowing that there was no turning back from this point, she couldn't resist the urge to rub herself against him, to feel how much he needed her, to show him how much she needed to feel him.

He quickly drove his hips into hers, groaning at her actions.

"Pan, I can't take much more." His voice sounded strained. She leaned her forehead against his and attempted to catch her breath. She then nodded, completely agreeing with him; she was in the same state he was in. She needed some sort of release.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, much softer than before, as he carried her towards the couch nearby. She silently thanked God that the couch was only three strides away. He gently placed her small body on the couch, immediately covering hers with his own while settling between her thighs.

She devoured his mouth with her own, her fingers raking up his back. She arched her body towards his, needing to feel every inch of him against every inch of her. He allowed his hands full range of her body as his fingers ghosted over her. She didn't know how, but it seemed like his hands were everywhere all at once.

She was becoming over-heated. She needed a release. Now.

She moaned once she felt his hand graze the swell of her breast. Upon hearing her reaction, he quickly cupped her left breast in his large hand, caressing and massaging through the thin material of her little black dress. In her own response, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist again, her hips crashing into his as she rubbed herself against the obvious bulge in his pants.

He groaned once more, leaving her swollen lips only to leave a trail of hot, wet, open-mouth kisses along her cheek to her neck to her collar bone... His kisses continued to her right breast. He didn't remove the material of the dress from her chest, but he did nuzzle his nose against the soft flesh that rested beneath the material, perking her nipple in an instant. Through the material of the dress, he slowly traced his tongue around her nipple, soon allowing his mouth to cover it.

Earning another moan out of her, he continued his ministrations while using his hand to descend on her body, passing her belly-button slowly. Lifting the material of her dress above her hips, his hand soon discovered her soaked panties which immediately led him to her hot, wet sex.

He felt her tiny fingers running through his hair, urging him on. He knew she was ready for him. He found himself painfully aware of the fact that he was ready himself, but he didn't want to proceed just yet. He wanted to know just how badly she wanted him. He needed to hear her say it. To beg it, even.

Quickly removing her panties, he ran a finger up her slick sex, circling her clit once while watching her expression turn to one of intense pleasure.

She was panting loudly and her heart seemed like it was about to burst.

Screw the foreplay. She wanted him to forcefully grab her hips and drive into her like there was no tomorrow.

She wanted him to take her, _**now**_. Fast, hard, and raw.

He circled her clit once more; feeling her body clench beneath him made him twitch inside his pants.

"Are you ready, Pan?" His voice was husky.

"Yes!" She half-moaned, half-demanded. She was more than ready. She needed this badly.

"You have to wake up first, silly girl." His voice became distorted while her vision began to darken. Everything became a blur of purple while she quickly began losing the image of his perfect face.

"Wha-" She became confused as her vision turned black.

"Pan, you have to wake up." It wasn't his voice anymore. The disappointment was unbearable. "We're going to be late."

She slowly opened her eyes, only to curse at the brightness that surrounded her. "Ah!"

"Do you want to be late to the airport?" A man's voice played in her ears.

"What are you talking about?" Things were slowly coming back to her. Unfortunately.

"Your best friend is getting married, remember?"

Pan cursed once more. She wasn't sure if it was because her pleasant dream was interrupted or if she wasn't ready for reality to come crashing down on her this early in the morning. Speaking of which… "What time is it?"

"Seven twenty-two."

How ironic… She rolled her eyes as everything finally came into focus for her. "What time is the flight?"

"Eight."

And for the third time that morning, Pan Son cursed while she scowled at the black-haired man in front of her.

-

**Author's Note:** I know, it was way short. :( This chapter was pretty much a prologue. I promise longer chapters in the near future! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


	2. The Friend I am Happy With

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author:**XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Two: **_The Friend I am Happy With_

**Disclaimer:** I do notown Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

-

_**Chapter Two: The Friend I am Happy With**_

_Breathe, Pan. Just breathe._

She had to constantly remind herself to replenish her lungs with the much-needed oxygen that she was currently depriving herself of. Not on purpose, though. Her mind was elsewhere, focused on so many different things all at one time.

She was extremely focused on the airplane she was now seated in, never having a moment to relax due to the heavy turbulence the plane was currently experiencing. She was also focused on the child behind her, becoming very aggravated with the fact that the child had an issue sitting still and continuously used the back of her seat as a kicking post. And she was even more focused on the mother next to the child, wondering why his mother would allow her child to act this way. It took every ounce she had not to turn around in her seat and curse the child's mere existence at that moment.

She was also somewhat aware of the strange man sitting to her left, continuously brushing his arm along hers, claiming it was an _accident_. She knew all too well that two times can be considered an accident, not twenty times. It also didn't help his case that he kept smiling at her with an occasional wink, _subtly_ making glances towards the bathroom while displaying a coy smirk across his lips.

_Not interested in joining the mile-high club, thanks._

She was also focused on the destination of her hometown, focused on her family that she hadn't seen in months. She knew her mother would be displeased with her lack of contact. She also knew that her mother would be a bit upset that she didn't let anyone know that she was coming home, with the exception of her best friend, which she immediately made sure to swear her best friend to secrecy once her homecoming was planned. She was very aware that her best friend could never keep a secret. Especially one as big as this.

'_Welcome home' party here I come…_

She was silently preparing herself for the lectures about her current living conditions. Lectures that would soon follow bone-breaking bear-hugs from her family. She didn't know how to prepare herself for that. She also didn't know how to prepare herself for the concerns her family were sure to voice of the fact that she was hours away from her hometown. She truly dreaded the guilt-trip they always put her on.

_If they only knew…_

She was also focused on the pressure of being the maid of honor. She was somewhat focused on the fact that her best friend was most likely going to yell at her for being a world away while she had a wedding to plan. And she was also focused on what last-minute wedding plans she would have to deal with once the plane touched the ground.

And she was certainly focused on a certain purple-haired man…

"You're hurting my hand, baby." She glanced to her right, her chocolate orbs meeting a pair of stunningly dark eyes, the same eyes that belonged to the same man that decided it would be hilarious to freak her out this morning by lying about the flight time. She was still upset with the fact that he woke her up an hour early just to watch her stress out while thinking that she had less than thirty minutes to get ready for the trip when, in reality, she actually had three hours to prepare herself for the trip.

She didn't find it very funny, but he found it absolutely hilarious.

And though she was still somewhat upset with him, she couldn't help but smile at him while he continued to laugh at her facial expression.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath, a shade of pink gracing her cheeks, showing her obvious embarrassment. She didn't even realize that her hand had been in his the entire time.

"Are you okay?" Concern quickly clouded his dark eyes, making her frown at the way he worried for her.

"I'm fine, Uub," she replied with a small smile, softly squeezing his hand in her own to reassure him of her words. "Just a bit stressed about the remaining wedding plans." _And him…_

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Pan." He smiled towards her, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders in attempt to comfort her worry.

But it didn't work. And it usually _always_ worked.

"Try to get some sleep, baby." He smiled once more, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll wake you before we land."

With a sigh escaping her lips, she attempted to recline in her seat, hoping sleep would find her. But with the annoying child that was making a game of his kicking tantrum still behind her, the only thing she found was a horrible migraine.

She closed her eyes, releasing another sigh in hopes to rid her body of the stress that it was currently under. But no relief came to her, just more tension.

She knew what she needed, but there was no way to reach that state of euphoria while aboard this plane. Not unless she took the strange man to her left up on his open invitation of joining him in the nearest restroom, but she wasn't that desperate. _Yet._

With nothing left to do, she did the only thing that helped rid herself of tension, something that was always forbidden but something that she simply couldn't resist – she thought about _him_. It probably caused her more heartache than pleasure, but she would gladly accept the waves of pleasure with open arms and swallow the bittersweet taste of heartache later. Much later.

She thought about his smile. That beautiful smile that always made her knees buckle beneath her. That smile that always reminded her of the love that he had for her. That smile that always reassured her of herself, always. That smile that always turned into a magical laugh when they were together. Or that smile that turned into a smirk when he wanted to play…

She thought about his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that always held a source of compassion, a source of love and a source of joy. Those beautiful blue eyes that always pooled into her soul, not just her chocolate orbs. Those beautiful blue eyes that always looked at her, truly looked at _her_. And those beautiful blue eyes that always looked through her charades. Those beautiful blue eyes that always told her he loved her when his voice didn't.

She then thought about his voice. His business voice… His playful voice… His husky voice… Just _his _voice. She thought about how his voice sounded when he told her he loved her for the very first time, the same voice he used when he told her that she was the only one he ever wanted. She thought about when he complimented her, how his voice sounded when he told her she was beautiful. She thought about the sound of his voice when he begged for more… She thought about the sounds his voice would make when she pleasured him…

She thought about his lips. She thought about how soft his lips always were. She thought about how his lips felt amazing against hers. She thought about how his lips felt as if they were perfectly molded just for her own. She thought about the first kiss they shared, how it was completely on accident during a game of tag… She thought about how he taught her how to kiss… She thought about his tongue running across her bottom lip before dipping inside her own mouth, soon dancing with her own…

She thought about his hands. She thought about how perfect her small hand fit in his large hand. She thought about how his hand would always cup her cheek before he kissed her. She thought about how his hands would always find the most ticklish parts of her body. She thought about how he was the first one to touch her… She thought about how his hands would always find the most sensitive parts of her body… She thought about how his fingers felt along her skin. How his fingers felt inside her…

She thought about his body. She thought about how warm he always was. She thought about how his body felt against her own. She thought about how he pressed himself against her, grinding with her. She thought about her first time. She thought about how nervous she was, but how he reassured her. She thought about how his hips crashed into hers perfectly…

She thought about how he drove her over the edge. Constantly.

She thought about him so much in that one moment, that she couldn't help the whimper that spilled from her lips.

"Pan?" She heard Uub's voice; she felt him pulling her away from her thoughts, pulling her away from _him_… "Are you okay?"

She didn't even try to hide her disappointment. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a solemn expression playing across her face. She sighed once more before replying, "Yeah."

"Were you dreaming?" He questioned, a look of worry on his face, soon followed by a look of amusement. "I'm sorry for waking you, but you were making … _strange_ noises. Some of the passengers, including your _friend_ next to you, started staring."

"Really?" She tried to sound shocked or embarrassed, but she wasn't. Instead of embarrassment, she felt disappointment. She didn't want to be interrupted. She wanted to be with _him_.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers, feel his warm tongue mingling with her own. She wanted to feel his body against hers, her chest pushed against his, her hips grinding against his, her aching, swollen core against the pulsing bulge in his pants… She needed to feel him inside her, feel him take her to a place she hadn't been to in months.

She needed him. She didn't need Uub… She didn't need the strange man to her left… She didn't need the kicking child behind her… She needed _him_.

"I guess you were dreaming about us…" He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips.

And that ruined it for her. She knew he was joking, but it didn't matter.

It wasn't that Uub disgusted her. As a matter of fact, he always had the opposite effect on her – he drove her insane. And she had never dismissed him like this before – she always welcomed him. She always needed him. But on days like today, things were different. It's just… Uub wasn't _him_. And she hated herself for admitting that, knowing very well the she shouldn't compare two entirely different people, but with the mood that she was currently in, she couldn't help it.

Uub was his own person. She recognized that and appreciated that. And he was _very_ attractive. He also had several _great_ skills… Many of which she had experienced firsthand. Many of which she enjoyed far more than she was willing to admit. He had so much to offer her, but she couldn't commit to him fully with the past she carried. And he understood that while he patiently waited for her like a perfect gentleman.

But even though she wouldn't commit to him, she couldn't lie – she'd do him, again and again… And again. But their situation wouldn't allow that.

Their life together was strange; well, seemingly strange to others, but it worked for them. They weren't dating, but they didn't consider each other single either. They were two lonely people that were there for each other when needed. They did things like any normal couple would, such as holding hands or chaste kisses; they just did those things without the complicated title. But she refused to cross that last line… The line where she'd find herself naked beside him in his bed the next morning wondering if what happened last night _really _happened.

She couldn't do that to him and she couldn't do that to herself.

They were friends before anything else. And she owed him quite a bit. He took her in off the streets and gave her a home. He also helped her find a job, one of which was at the same company as himself. He gave her a life again and showed her so many things. And she thanked him on a daily basis for all that he had done for her. He truly went above and beyond. He had definitely been a true friend to her, and she cherished their friendship, or whatever you would call their relationship, more than anything else.

But she had to be careful. There had been many days where she found herself falling for him. Falling so hard that those three little words that always seem to change everything almost fell from her lips. _Almost_.

She wasn't ready for that. And neither was he.

She needed him too much to ruin what they had.

But on days like today where she was just a ball of nerves and full of stress and tension, he wasn't _him_. And she _really_ needed _him_.

"Maybe." She quickly dismissed his previous suggestion as the pilot informed the passengers that they would be landing in a few minutes, much to her happiness. She couldn't wait to get off this plane. It was driving her insane. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so tense.

"We're almost there." He gave her a reassuring smile just before they both buckled their seat-belts.

"Yay…" Pan faked her enthusiasm, dreading what was to come.

-

As soon as Pan and Uub walked out of the airport, Pan was attacked by a blue-haired girl that was squealing with excitement at the very top of her lungs, an act that certainly didn't ease Pan's migraine. While Pan tried to free herself from her, all Uub was good for was laughing at the seemingly comical scene. As her hold became tighter and tighter, Pan finally managed to squeak, "I can't breathe, Bra!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bra immediately released the death-grip she had on her, a grin playing upon her lips. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you, too," Pan replied with a heartfelt smile as she pulled Bra into a less dramatic, friendlier hug. "It's been too long."

"It has," Bra agreed, releasing Pan from the hug once more, this time holding a mischievous glint in her gorgeous blue eyes while she laced her fingers with Pan's. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Bra, please tell me you didn't…" Pan began to complain while Uub gathered their luggage.

"I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't say _one _word," Bra replied, which was all of the confirmation Pan needed. Bra then held out her free hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Uub."

With his own free hand, the one that fortunately wasn't holding all of Pan's luggage that she purposely over-packed, Uub grasped Bra's small hand in his own. "It's nice to meet you, too. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever meet..."

"I know…" Bra glared at Pan in a joking manner, Uub following suit.

"Don't start this now, you guys." Pan pleaded with her hands in the air as the three walked towards Bra's car.

"I'm so glad you're home, Pan!" Bra squealed once more as Uub placed their luggage in the trunk of her car.

"For once, I'm glad to be back home." Pan smiled at Bra, suddenly feeling less overwhelmed and more at ease.

"Well, let's go!" Bra said with so much enthusiasm in her voice. Pan simply wore a broad, stupid grin on her face as the three all piled inside of the car.

She'd never understand how, but Bra always diminished Pan's negativity and always reassured her in stressful situations, such as the one Pan was now facing. And she couldn't thank Bra enough for that.

The short ride to the Briefs' home wasn't too long. Bra made small talk, asking how things were with Pan. Pan replied, explaining how work and such was going in a nonchalant tone. Pan also did the same with Bra, asking how things had changed and began to ask questions about her wedding.

"No, ma'am, not today." Bra threw Pan a pointed look.

"What?" Pan wore a confused expression.

"It's your first day back. We can discuss wedding plans tomorrow. Tonight, we party." Bra smiled at her best friend. Pan relaxed in her seat, grateful that she could finally enjoy herself. "We're here!"

And just like that, Pan's uneasiness returned as the thought of _him_being here finally came into play. Bra immediately read Pan's horrified expression. She gave Pan a sad smile and waited for Uub to collect their luggage from the trunk before whispering, "I don't think he's here yet. We aren't expecting him until later. He's apparently tied up at the office. But you know how that goes…"

Boy, did she know. That was the story of his life while they were together.

Nevertheless, Pan began to relax a bit. With the thought of _him_ not being here, she gained a bit of confidence and was excited about seeing all of her friends and family again.

"Ready?" Uub nudged her with one of the bags he was carrying.

As she looked towards the gigantic mansion of a home, Pan was suddenly hit with so many memories at one time; it was slightly overwhelming yet comforting at the same time. With a sigh passing her lips, a small smile formed on her lips. "Yeah."

-

After having her entire torso crushed by all of her family and friends, Pan had finally found herself sitting on a soft, plush couch in the large, spacious living room of the Briefs' home, enjoying stories of her childhood, jokes that probably should have never been made by Goten, and the latest news going on with her family and friends.

"Pan, you should have been there," Goten had to wipe a tear from his eye due to the laughter that was taking over him and the rest of room. "I've never seen Vegeta so pissed in my life."

"I thought that the weight bench incident in the gym upstairs was bad…" Pan replied, covering her mouth as she continued to giggle at his story.

"Way worse than that," Goten continued with his story of how he and Bra came up with this elaborate plan to convince Vegeta that the only reason Goten proposed to Bra was because he _accidentally_ knocked her up when, in reality, she wasn't pregnant whatsoever. "I thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head."

The room continued to laugh as everyone continued to reminisce.

Pan had to be honest, if only with herself, it bothered her that she had missed so much during her absence from her hometown. From the small things such as gathering with family and friends, like now, all the way to Goten proposing to Bra… She should have been there. And she began to feel the guilt as the family continued laughing.

Trying to push those heartbreaking thoughts away and taking a moment to relax, Pan pressed her back against the plush material of the couch, enjoying the softness that comforted her. Though she was happy to be surrounded by her family, she couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed and a bit tired. Some family members had picked up on this fact, but Pan quickly dismissed their concern, stating she was just a bit jet-lagged from the flight.

Which that was why she was tired, but it had nothing to do with the other emotions she was dealing with.

Pan underestimated the uproar that came with her bringing a man home with her. She honestly thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but when Bra mentioned the small fact that the two were living together, it was kind of hard to retrace her steps and find a casual way of saying, "Yeah, we're friends, but we live together… And watch movies together late at night… And have candle-lit dinners occasionally… And sometimes have awesome make-out sessions in the hallway… Or on the couch… Or on the kitchen counter… But we're just friends."

Everyone was now under the impression that her and Uub were more than what Pan had originally planned on explaining to her family. And it didn't help when he constantly had her hand in his own or when he draped his arm over her shoulders.

To begin with, that small act of affection really steadied her though – she appreciated it greatly because she truly needed his calming touch. She seemed to be under his spell, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She couldn't imagine how emotional and how jittery she would have been if he wasn't by her side, comforting her the entire time.

But as minutes turned to hours, his calming touch lost its magic. And where his touch had comforted her in the beginning, all of those overwhelming emotions she felt on the plane were now starting to come back.

And she knew the exact reason why.

And that reason just walked through the front door.

The room all turned to the door, watching as the purple-haired man walked in and gave a small wave and a smirk to the large crowd in the living room. Bulma rose from her seat on the couch to greet her son, enveloping him in a warm, motherly hug. "I was wondering when you were going to get here…"

"Sorry, I got caught up at the office."

There it was… _His_ voice. And that was all she needed.

Her eyes were locked on him, on every part of him. She started with his hair, noticing that it was a bit longer than the last time she saw him. His eyes seemed a bit tired, but they were still the same beautiful, crystal blue that always made her weak in the knees. And she was now thanking God that she was sitting down.

She watched as his lips moved while he explained to his mother why he was late. She had lost focus on his actual words at this point. All she could focus on was his mouth and how she wanted to be attached to it. She wanted him to slowly brush his lips across her own. Devour her lips with his own, even.

She then moved to his neck, silently wondering why she had this sudden urge to lick it, maybe even bite at it…

She then moved to his shoulders, his chest, his torso…

And she couldn't lie – she even tried to catch a glimpse of his crotch through his slacks. A shameless act, especially with another man that posed as her boyfriend sitting right next to her, but she'd admit it to herself. Silently.

He hadn't changed too much. He seemed more broad in his shoulders and his chest, more lean in his torso… Her body definitely reacted to that. She literally had to cross her legs, silently cursing for the friction it caused between her legs.

She knew she'd react to his this way. She knew there was no way around it.

She just hated that she wanted to get naked with him right now. In front of everyone.

She then felt someone nudge her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked towards her left, her eyes immediately locking with Bra's. The enormous smile on her lips told Pan that she knew all of the thoughts running through her head at that moment. And Pan instantly cursed herself.

"You should probably go greet him…" Bra whispered in a very hushed voice, her smile broadening.

Pan glared at her, a playful smile gracing her lips. She then moved her eyes back to the purple-haired man, glancing him over once more. Once again, without shame.

And just when Pan was about to stand from the couch, about to make her way towards the man of her literal dreams, she noticed a blonde girl walk in right after him, immediately placing her hand in his. Pan then watched as Bulma hugged the girl, watching her greet the blonde with a tight hug and a warm laugh.

"Why did he bring her?" Bra asked in a hushed, yet irritated tone.

"You know her?" Pan whispered, tearing her eyes from the heartbreaking scene in front of her.

"Yeah," Bra noticed her best friend's reaction; she immediately placed her hand on her back, slowly massaging it in a soothing manner. "That's his girlfriend."

"Great…" Pan tore her eyes from the floor and slowly returned them back to the couple that just entered the home.

With a sad smile, she pushed herself off of the plush couch and silently tried to muster all of the confidence she could while she walked towards the purple-haired man. Once in front of him, she noticed that his hand gripped his girlfriend's very tightly, obviously squeezing hers in a reassuring tone.

Much like he used to do for her… And the small gesture broke her heart.

But she wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure – his girlfriend or himself.

"Hey, Pan." It had been so long since she heard his voice… It literally sent shivers down her spine. And she hated that those shivers pooled into her core, instantly heating up. The smile that accompanied his greeting was genuine; she could tell it in his seemingly bright, yet very tired eyes. She couldn't help but return the smile when all she really wanted to do in that moment was cry.

"Hey, Trunks." She replied, her smile faltering a bit. She was sure her voice broke in the middle of his name, and she hated that. She then extended her hand towards him, knowing that a handshake was probably the best greeting at this point. She didn't want to offend his girlfriend. Or him.

But all he did was stare at her small hand for a moment.

"Come here, Panny." That nickname. _His_ nickname for her… He then wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her towards his body. And she froze. She wasn't sure what to do at that moment. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was so unsure of herself. Her confidence had completely gone out the window.

She then heard his low chuckle. His lips were right by her ear; she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. "You can hug me back, you know."

She slowly brought her hands up towards his torso, placing her hands on each side of his waist, slightly separating them. She felt his arms tighten around her, signaling her to do the same. With a shaky breath, she wrapped her arms fully around his waist, pressing her body against his.

She slowly closed her eyes, immediately relaxing in his embrace. It felt so familiar to her.

His warmth surrounded her, and her body welcomed the heat that radiated off of him. She nuzzled her head closer to his chest, breathing in his scent, washing her senses in it. She always remembered _his _scent, but she relished the fact that she was now wallowing in it.

She soon felt his heartbeat. And she couldn't be certain, but she was quite sure that when she tightened her hold on him, pressing her body closer to his, his pulse quickened. And she couldn't help the smirk that now accompanied her lips.

She wanted to stay in his warm embrace for all eternity, but he pulled away much too soon.

And though it displeased her, she still wore a smile. She swore to herself that he was feeling the same way she was.

"I-I want you to meet someone," he stuttered while he pointed behind him, only making Pan's smile grow. "This is Marron."

"Hey, Pan." Marron held her hand out to Pan, but with great effort. Pan was certain she knew what happened between her and Trunks.

"It's nice to meet you, Marron." Pan still wore a smile, accepting Marron's hand with a bit more enthusiasm than what Marron had shown her.

Mainly because she loved the smile that was playing on _his_ lips now.

"Who's the man with you?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Pan motioned for Uub to make his own acquaintance. She watched as Uub walked towards her, a confused expression gracing his features at that moment. In an attempt to assure him, and also an attempt to avoid an awkward conversation with him later, Pan wrapped her arm around his waist while she introduced him to Trunks. "This is Uub."

Pan couldn't help but notice the tension between Trunks and Uub. It was almost as obvious as the tension between Marron and herself. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Uub size himself up against Trunks with his eyes. She also noticed Trunks stand to his full height while he introduced himself to Uub.

"Nice to meet you, Uub," Trunks held his hand out to Uub. "I'm Trunks."

"Nice to meet you, too," Uub nodded. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Really?" Trunks's eyes locked with Pan's while Uub introduced himself to Marron. "All good, I hope."

"Of course. Pan has told me a lot of stories about you two," Trunks's eyes remained locked with Pan's until Uub leaned in closer to add, "I didn't want Bra to overhear this, but she said you were pretty much her best friend."

"I still heard that." Bra added with a pout, earning a laugh from the group. Pan rushed over to Bra's side, attempting to reassure her that it was a joke, only earning more laughter.

"You know you're my best friend, Bra." Pan smiled towards her.

"Yeah, I better be." Bra replied with a laugh.

Pan then watched as Trunks excused himself from the group, explaining that he wanted to change his attire to something more comfortable. She knew how he hated wearing suits all of the time. And that small reminder placed a smile on her face.

And as she watched him ascend the stairs, her gaze soon drifted to Marron.

She wasn't certain, but she was sure Marron was wearing a scowl.

_Yeah, she definitely knows…_

Pan was going to have to tread lightly with Marron. Even though she knew Marron was bound to know, whether Trunks personally explained the situation to her or if she had heard from a mutual friend, Uub wasn't even slightly aware of what had transpired between Trunks and herself.

Uub knew that Pan had a past here. He knew she had had a bad experience with some guy before she had met him. He just didn't know who.

As far as Uub was concerned, Trunks was nothing more than a childhood friend, someone Pan used to go on play-dates with while she was growing up.

He had no idea that she went on actual dates with him as an adult.

And he also had no idea that the two were very intimate when they were together.

She had to make sure that the situation was handled with care. She knew he was going to find out at some point during this trip, but she'd rather him find out later rather than sooner.

At least until the wedding ceremony was over. That was what she was hoping for.

And though she was a bit ashamed, she was now watching Marron like a hawk. She knew she'd be the first person to blurt out the past before anyone else had a chance to mention it.

If anyone was to tell Uub the truth, it was going to be herself.

But she couldn't do it.

Not yet.

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't care too much for it – I hate the introduction chapters. I'd rather skip to the good stuff. :) Review, please!


	3. Same Late in Autumn

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author:** XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Three: **_Same Late in Autumn_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

_**Chapter Three: Same Late in Autumn**_

After another hour or so of reminiscing, Pan found herself sitting at a rather large dinner table, one that seemed to belong more in a banquet hall of a chic, five-star hotel before it belonged in a family's dining room. But that was Bulma. And that thought only made Pan smile more.

Uub was seated to her right, his arm casually draped over the back of her chair, his hand occasionally brushing her shoulder while he animatedly discussed his career with Pan's father. She was certain that her father would approve of Uub's career – it was definitely something the two had a common interest in.

Bra was seated to her left, which she thanked God for. She needed to catch up with Bra, discuss any remaining wedding plans, and, more importantly, she needed someone to converse with while she attempted to keep the lavender-haired man seated right in front of her off of her mind.

She wasn't sure who was in charge of the seating arrangements for the evening, but the twinkle in both Bulma and Bra's eyes seemed to be very apparent at that moment.

"So, you're Pan's boss?" Pan was quickly brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. But the voice that those words belonged to shocked her. Her dark eyes soon locked with a pair of crystal blue orbs that instantly made her melt all the way to her core.

Pan felt Uub's hand on her shoulder. He seemed somewhat tense with Trunks's question. "I guess you could say that I am."

"What do you mean?" Trunks questioned, his eyes a bit playful as he stared into Pan's.

"I'm over the department that she and I work in, as well as other departments of the company, but I still have people I, myself, have to answer to on a regular basis." Uub clarified.

"Pan always did have a thing for people above her." Goten commented. Pan blushed as she quickly busied herself with admiring the dinnerware placed in front of her.

"Literally…" Bra added, making sure that the sexual innuendo found within Goten's comment was fully known around the entire table. And as everyone harmonized into a fit of laughter, safe for her parents that only shared awkward giggles, Pan's blush darkened immensely.

She then locked eyes with the lavender-haired man across from her, a scowl accompanying her remark as she mouthed the words, "I hate you."

And he had the nerve to smirk back at her.

"That's not always true, guys," Trunks commented as the laughter ceased. "Pan doesn't really mind being above others. I let her take charge several times."

"Trunks!" Pan couldn't help but kick him under the table as another round of laughter began. At this point, she was completely humiliated.

She quickly chanced a glance at Uub. It was clear that he was completely lost and immensely concerned with the hidden meaning found in Trunks's words.

She then locked eyes with Marron. Though she glared daggers at Pan, Pan could completely understand why. Pan didn't know how she'd be able to keep composure like Marron – if Trunks was talking about Marron in this manner while she sat by his side, Pan was sure she couldn't keep herself seated, let alone keep her mouth closed like Marron was at this moment.

"What?" Uub was suddenly very tense and very concerned.

"Speaking as her former boss, I assure you." Trunks clarified, though Pan, as everyone else around the table, safe from Uub, knew that he meant _boss of the bedroom_.

"Oh, you were her boss at Capsule Corporations?" Pan could literally feel the anxiety ebb away from Uub. Unfortunately, the anxiety ebbing away from him was now settling in the pit of her stomach. Trunks simply nodded, fully aware that Uub's question was far too easy to start another round of innuendos. "Pan never mentioned that."

"Apparently it wasn't the best job." Trunks commented, his voice losing its playful tone as he attempted to shrug the matter off. Or the memories that came with that matter, Pan assumed.

"Why do you say that?" Uub questioned. As interested as Pan was in hearing Trunks's response, she knew that this conversation needed to end. Soon.

"She quit." Trunks said simply, his voice somewhat cold. And that comment, along with the fact that Trunks wouldn't even dare raise his eyes from his plate broke Pan's heart in two.

"For personal reasons." Pan added, answering Uub's curious stare. She was now aware that everyone was expecting a certain answer from her.

"Personal reasons that were never mentioned in your letter of resignation, Miss Son." Trunks reminded her.

"Personal reasons that aren't very appropriate for the dinner table, Mr. Briefs." Pan's dark, stern eyes finally met his serene, crystal blue orbs.

"Another time then," And Pan hated that he just ensured that a discussion that she didn't plan on having with him was just scheduled for a later meeting. "It's the least you could after the amazing feedback I gave your new boss when he called to inquire about your recent job performance at my company. Normally I wouldn't even bother giving a past employee any type of recommendation when they don't even bother to supply a decent letter of resignation. Let alone a two week's notice."

Pan's mouth fell open. To say she was shocked was a huge understatement.

"At least you were able to find someone to replace her quickly, honey." And after all of this time, after sitting quietly throughout this entire conversation, Marron finally spoke. Pan's eyes instantly locked with Marron's. Pan couldn't help but watch as Marron wrapped her arm around Trunks's own arm, slowly pressing her body into his side. And that paired with the smug expression written all over Marron's face was too much for Pan to stand.

"I thought you left because of some guy." Uub softly spoke to Pan.

"She did." Marron's voice was as cold as ice.

"Excuse me." Pan said, knowing her voice broke in the dead center of her words. She quickly rose from her seat, immediately disappearing from the dining room as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. The last voice she heard was that of Bulma's, explaining her disappointment in the choice of conversation the group had chosen to explore over such a special dinner.

Pan tucked herself away in the first bedroom she could find. Ironic as it was, she found herself in _his_ bedroom, full of his way too intoxicating scent and way too many intoxicating memories.

"Great…" Pan muttered, but continued her path deeper into his room, enveloping herself in his intoxicating scent, allowing those intoxicating memories to flood back to her. What the hell, right? She was already crying.

She soon noticed that everything was exactly the same as before, that he hadn't changed anything, really. But then again, he did have his own apartment. Certainly he wouldn't be spending _that_ much time at his parents' home now.

She noticed the walls were still a dark blue, always darker than his eyes. His furniture remained black as coal, adding that modern touch, as he had convinced himself. And his bed still dawned the gray comforter that she had been wrapped up in so many times before.

And more tears came.

She collapsed onto his bed, not bearing the strength to stand any longer. And when she leaned her back against his headboard, her eyes rested on the one thing that had changed: instead of her picture dawning his nightstand in that simple silver picture frame, she discovered that Marron truly had replaced her in all aspects.

She reached for his pillow, soon drowning out his scent with her salty, silent tears. This room was too much, but she didn't dare move. She just wallowed in his scent, her disappointment, and their memories. And after all of this, she wanted him. _Badly_.

She wanted him to come into his room, find her in this state, and make it all go away. Make her feel better. Make her feel like a woman. Make her feel like _his_ woman again. And again. And again.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew that the person that was going to find her was Bra.

_Knock, knock._

And she was right on time, as usual.

"There you are," her voice was music to Pan's ears. "I should have known you were going to be in here."

"It happened on accident." Pan's voice was strange to even herself. She wasn't sure who she was trying to persuade more, Bra or herself.

"I'm so sorry, Pan," Bra's voice was barely above a whisper, but her sympathy was easy to pick up on. Bra then made her way to the bed, soon enveloping Pan in a tight embrace. "I didn't know all of _that_ was going to come from that harmless joke. I really am sorry."

Pan remained silent. She didn't want to speak at that moment, she just wanted to enjoy feeling someone embracing her the way Bra was, the way that someone would when they truly cared about friend. Pan finally felt warm, finally felt safe. Uub had the magic touch of calming her on the plane, but Bra definitely had the magic touch of calming her in this home.

"I'm not upset with you, Bra," Pan clarified after a moment. "I'm just not ready to discuss things with him, especially with Marron at his side."

"I definitely understand, Pan." Bra replied as she removed herself from Pan. She then moved to Pan's side, pressing her back against the headboard while Pan continued to cry silent tears into his pillow.

They sat there in silence for several moments, Pan dwelling over her past while Bra questioned what the future held for Pan and Trunks.

"They haven't been together long, you know." Bra finally spoke.

"What?" Pan's voice was hoarse from her tears.

"Trunks and Marron," Bra clarified while she rubbed small circles into Pan's small hand, attempting to calm her tears. "I was definitely shocked when I found out the two had started dating."

"Oh." Was all Pan could utter.

"He hired her without a second thought," Bra continued. "He just selected a random application and had her in for an interview the very next day without even reviewing her resume. He didn't interview her himself, which was strange. He didn't even bother to train her correctly either, which was also strange. She basically learned on her own, which was the worst mistake. It got to the point to where someone from human resources finally had to show her the correct way to do things around the office and the proper etiquette for dealing with the clients.

"He barely said two words to her when she first started. It seemed that he only hired her to fill an empty desk. He handled things himself; he never relied on her. He even made his own coffee," Bra paused for a moment, a small giggle falling from her lips. "She almost quit because of it."

"What?" Pan's interest finally piqued.

"Yeah," Bra nodded. "She waltzed into his office one day, demanded a reason as to why he had been so rude to her, and then basically gave him the option of either treating her with respect or she was going to quit."

"And Trunks obviously chose to treat her with respect." Pan muttered, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I don't know why," Bra replied. "But he finally trained her correctly, started having conversations with her that included full-length sentences, and eventually started inviting her to lunch with him and his important clients."

For some reason, all of this information tore Pan's heart even more.

"Things continued that way for a while," Bra's voice became quiet. "He only shared a business relationship with her until last month."

"Really?" That shocked Pan.

"He told Goten that he had gotten really lonely. There were so many nights when he would just spend the night here. He couldn't take his empty apartment any longer. He's spent more time here in the last month, the month he and Marron started dating, than he had in his entire life," Bra continued. "He also told Goten that he couldn't keep waiting for you to come back home when you're the one that left him."

"Oh." That was all Pan could muster at that moment. She could understand Trunks's decision. Besides, wasn't she doing the exact same thing with Uub?

It still bothered her though, all the way to her core.

"I think you should tell him the truth, Pan," Bra's tone was careful. "He deserves to know. And it could change things for you two."

"He's with Marron, Bra," Pan finally said. "I won't ruin that."

"I would," Bra rolled her eyes, causing Pan to laugh a bit. Bra smiled towards Pan, pulling her into another embrace. "I just think you two could really work things out if he knew the real reason why you left."

"Things are so complicated, Bra," Pan reluctantly pulled away from Bra. "It's going to take time that I don't have to spare."

"You could move back here." Bra dawned a sly grin.

"What about my job?" Pan glanced down at her hands. "And Uub?"

"What about Trunks?" Bra locked eyes with Pan. "You still love him."

Pan chewed on that a moment. She knew she couldn't stay. It just wouldn't work. She had a home, a career, and an amazing friend that she'd be leaving behind. All for a guy that's dating someone else?

"He's going to be angry with me, Bra," Pan stated, another tear made its way down her cheek. "He's going to hate me."

"I don't think so," Bra said matter-of-factly, soon standing from the bed. "But we do need to get you cleaned up. You are missing your own welcome home party downstairs."

Pan looked once more around his old bedroom, or rather his current bedroom.

So many childhood memories lingered in this room.

So many of their most intimate memories rested upon the same bed that she and Bra were both perched on.

This was going to be hard.

"I guess you're right." Pan soon rose from his bed, much to her own dismay. She just wanted to bury herself under that comforter and wish the world away. But Bra wasn't going to let her have her way. She knew that when she saw Bra gesture towards the attached bathroom. And with a smile on her lips, she allowed her mind to venture to the thought of what might happen if she did stay here after Bra's wedding.

If he didn't hate her after she told him the truth, of course.

After assuring Pan that her appearance was appropriate to return to the party, Bra and Pan were both shocked to find that the party had not only retired outside, but had also been subjected to the amusing entertainment of Trunks and Goten's playful sparring match.

As she made her way through the crowd, Pan heard the many voices of her friends and family, all supplying cheers for both Trunks and Goten. Once she found an open seat, she witnessed Goten slam Trunks's body down to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Come on, baby!" Pan's eyes soon fell upon Marron, watching as she continued to cheer Trunks on. "Give him your left hook!"

It was obvious to everyone that Marron truly cared for Trunks, and that bothered Pan more than she'd like to admit. Pan had fully expected to come back and see another girl wrapped in Trunks's arms, that was a given at this point. But that didn't mean that she had fully prepared herself for it.

She also didn't expect to feel this way either. She wasn't prepared for the emotions that rested in her heart.

And all she could do was watch. And it almost killed her to do that.

She didn't know why, but she instantly grew jealous of Marron. From her golden blonde locks to her stunning blue eyes, her softly tanned skin to her plump pink lips, her abundant cleavage to her curvy legs… Just looking at Marron made Pan feel less than a woman.

But that didn't cause her jealousy.

Her eyes then landed back on the lavender-haired man, the same man that was now pinning Goten down for the count. Yes, that's what she was jealous of. Not Marron. Not Marron's feelings. Not Marron's body. Just the man that was attached to Marron's body.

The same man that used to be attached to her body.

The same man that had her in positions much like the position he was in with Goten now; her back pressed to the ground while his body moved above her, his hands holding her wrists above her head, his breath coming out in short pants…

"Eight… Nine… TEN!" Pan was pulled out of her thoughts as the crowd all roared into cheers due to Trunks's victory. She couldn't help but smile. She then watched Trunks stand from his position above Goten, soon offering Goten a hand to help him off of the ground.

_Always the good sport._

She then watched as Marron bounded into his arms, obviously congratulating him on a job well done. And it broke her heart in two when he wrapped his arms around her waist. But he didn't smile. Pan never saw him smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Uub had finally sat beside Pan once the fight was over, his arm draping over her shoulders.

"Yeah," Pan never removed her eyes from Trunks though. She watched him like a hawk. And at that moment, he was her prey. "Never better."

"You seemed really upset," Uub moved closer to her, tilting his head so that she could feel his warm breath on her ear. She could hear the playfulness in his voice when he whispered, "I'd be glad to cheer you up."

At the same moment Uub leaned closer to Pan, Trunks looked into her direction, seemingly watching her reaction very closely. Marron soon followed his gaze, and Pan could see the disappointment on Marron's face. Pan couldn't help but feel a bit smug as she purposely leaned into Uub. And just as she did so, Trunks tightened his grip on Marron.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

And he smiled right back.

_All's fair in love and war._

_**Author's Note:**_ Not that long of a chapter, I apologize. I also apologize for the delayed update. :( I promise a quick update to make up for it - I'm already working on the next chapter! Review, please! :)


	4. The Hues of Red

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author:** XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Four: **_The Hues of Red_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

_**Chapter Four: The Hues of Red**_

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

_One… Two… Three… Fo-_

"OUCH!" His agonizing outburst rang throughout the entire dance studio, bringing Pan out of her silent concentration of maintaining her dance tempo. Pan's worried eyes locked with his angry ones; he was way past the point of being annoyed. And after gauging his reaction, she instantly regretted looking up from her feet in the first place. "Pan, you have to stop stepping on my toes!"

"I promise, I'm not meaning to, I jus-" Pan couldn't help but glance around the studio, noticing that all of the other pairs had stopped their dance lessons and were now focused on her and Uub.

She wanted to die, right then and there.

"Time for a break, class!" The instructor called, saving Pan from this current humility.

"Thank God…" She heard Uub mutter under his breath, immediately releasing her from his grip and walking towards the exit of the dance studio.

Pan debated chasing after him, but immediately tossed the idea aside once she realized how angry he was about the current situation. Usually he understood her difficulty while attempting to master the art of dance, but today he seemed extremely on edge. It really confused her. She had never seen him act like this, especially not in public. He had never yelled at her, no matter how stressed he was.

"Hey," Pan felt Bra place a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Pan nodded, offering a reassuring smile to her best friend though she wasn't sure herself if things really were _okay_. "I just stepped on his toes a couple of times."

"Oh, I do that to Goten all of the time," Bra offered an understanding smile and glanced around the studio. "Maybe you should swap partners."

"I don't know…" Pan started before Bra interrupted her attempt at creating an excuse.

"Pan, stop. Uub isn't going to continue this lesson with someone that can't stop stepping on his toes, no offense," Bra gave a sympathetic expression and Pan couldn't help but allow a smirk to play upon her lips. "And if you haven't noticed, Marron is getting pretty impatient with Trunks."

Pan then glanced towards the far corner of the studio where Marron and Trunks were. She watched with a smile as Marron animatedly scolded Trunks for his poor dance etiquette, fully equipped with flailing arms and a disappointed expression upon her face.

She felt bad for him because she knew exactly what he was going through at that moment...

"I can't have a wedding reception where the maid of honor and best man can't even perform a proper waltz, Pan." Bra chimed in.

Pan allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "I guess you're right."

"As always," Bra beamed. "I'll go talk to Trunks and Marron; you go find Uub."

"I doubt he wants to talk to me." Pan replied.

"You're probably right," Bra laughed. "I'll let Goten find him."

Pan nodded as she watched Bra walk towards her fiancée. It then dawned on her that her new dance partner would be Trunks... How awkward was this going to be? She wanted to shoot herself. But then again, she couldn't dismiss the fact that she couldn't wait to be in his arms again, even if it was only for the sake of Bra's wedding reception having a proper waltz.

And then another thought entered her mind: Uub was going to be dancing with Marron. This was Marron's perfect opportunity to inform Uub about the entire situation between Trunks and herself. Pan couldn't let that happen, but what could she do? If she continued dancing with Uub, she'd only irritate him more. And poor Trunks would be in a similar situation with Marron if they continued their lessons together.

Uub would just have to dance with Marron. And Pan could only hope that karma was on her side.

"Bra told me about the partner change," a smooth, masculine voice brought her out of her current thoughts. "I have to admit, I'm happy she did. I couldn't take another minute of Marron yelling at me, especially over something as stupid as a _waltz_."

Pan smiled towards him, "I know what you mean."

"Let's resume, class!" The instructor announced from the front of the studio, clasping her hands together in what Pan assumed to be faux enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you do," Trunks then offered his hand to Pan. "I can't believe he stormed out like that."

Pan placed her hand in his as soon as the soft music echoed in the studio, allowing her body to come closer to his, "He was just _a little_ upset that I stepped on his toes."

"I think that's an understatement," Trunks replied with a scoff.

"I'm sorry if I step on yours," Pan warned him, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"I promise not to cause a scene if you do," he laughed, his arm snaking around her waist. Pan's breath caught in her throat.

"I'll appreciate that," Pan breathed, trying to regain composure. Excluding the hug the two shared the night before while greeting each other, this was the first time that she had been close to him. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the way he held her. His arms were so strong, his body so solid… She just wanted to be closer to him.

And as if he could read her thoughts, his arm around her waist tightened, bringing her closer to his body, her chest pressed against his. She couldn't help but gasp; the warmth of his skin now burning into hers was beyond amazing and it made her body yearn for more than just a dance with him. He then laughed at her, assuming her gasp was more out of a shock than that of her intimate yearnings.

"I promise you, Pan, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

She took that as a dare of sorts. She wasn't sure where the courage had come from, but she assumed it had something to do with the heat that was now coursing through her veins and settling in her core; she pressed herself against him even more, making sure that he felt every curve of her body against his own body.

"I'm not scared of you, Trunks," she then whispered, her breath hot against his neck. She smirked as she felt him shudder a bit against her body. She couldn't help but think that he was enjoying this just as much as she was - it thrilled her. But this moment was dangerous; she was in close proximity of him, she was aware of that – his smell alone intoxicated her... She couldn't even begin to describe what his body softly moving against hers did to her senses... She felt as if she was drowning. And as much as it shamed her to admit it, she wanted him on this dance floor, _now_.

"Good," he laughed at her gestures, bringing her out of her intimate thoughts. She then felt his skilled fingers softly draw circles into the small of her back.

_A laugh, really?_ Maybe he was just as nervous as she was, or maybe he was just being polite... She wasn't sure what to make of what he was doing, but her body was definitely sure of what he was doing to her. He always had this affect on her – it was just a part of him. But if this continued, she was positive that she'd end up going weak in the knees in about five seconds, if that.

"You two are doing great," the instructor commented on their dancing, her voice startling Pan. "Way better than what you two were doing with your other partners."

"Thanks," Pan replied with a smile as Trunks nodded towards the instructor.

"You haven't stepped on my toes yet," Trunks commented, a smile accompanying his remark as he watched the instructor walk towards Bra and Goten.

"I guess you're a better dance partner than Uub is," Pan replied with a laugh.

"He seems to be doing better with Marron," Trunks commented while Pan glanced in their direction.

Uub's persona had changed completely; instead of being stiff and irritable, he seemed completely at ease while he held Marron in his arms – he was even smiling. And strangely enough, it didn't bother Pan to see Uub with another woman, the only thing that bothered her was the worry that Marron could tell Uub everything before she had a chance to explain the situation to him.

Marron on the other hand did seem a bit tense, though it was nothing compared to what she was like while she was dancing with Trunks earlier. Though she laughed with Uub and was a perfect dance partner for him, she kept a keen eye on Trunks and Pan, making sure nothing _too friendly_ passed between the two.

"I hope she doesn't say anything," Pan finally spoke, resting her head on Trunks's shoulder.

"About what?" His voice was like velvet...

"Uub doesn't really know _anything_ about us..." Pan said slowly.

"You never told him we dated?" Trunks asked in a soft voice.

Pan shrugged a bit, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. "It just never came up in our discussions."

"That's why he didn't pick up on any of those innuendos last night..." Trunks mused.

"Thanks for that embarrassing conversation, by the way." Pan whispered with a smile. She could feel his chest press against hers as he laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," his hold became impossibly tighter. "But don't worry, she doesn't know much, just the basics. I never really explained much to her. She's developed her own ideas based on what other people have said. Besides, there's not much I could have told her – I still don't even know why you left me in the first place."

"We're really going to start this conversation in a dance studio?" Pan became tense as she awaited his response.

"No," he began rubbing circles into the small of her back again in an attempt to ease her tension. "I always imagined having that conversation in a private place, just you and I. It would seem strange to discuss that matter now, with everyone present."

Pan finally released her breath and began to relax in his arms again.

She really loved being in his arms...

"It's just moments like this, with you here with me in my arms," he squeezed her for emphasis. "It just makes things difficult to accept."

"Trunks…" Pan started, her voice was soft at his ear as she gripped his body tighter to her. She didn't know what to say though – she felt the same way, even if she was the one that caused all of this. She wished for a time machine right then and there.

But then it suddenly dawned on Pan: it shouldn't be like this; he shouldn't be holding her while saying these words to her, and she definitely shouldn't be toying with him and imagining intimate scenarios with him. He should resent her. She always imagined him being hateful when they first saw each other, telling her how she ruined everything, how he hated her for what she did to him... This wasn't right. He was being too forgiving.

"I just always hoped that once I found out why you left I'd be able to deal with this better."

And that broke her heart in two.

"Alright class, that's it for today!" The instructor announced, rambling on about practicing at home.

She could already feel him beginning to distance himself from her, but she held on as long as she could. She had finally heard from him that he had been having a difficult time dealing with all of this, and she couldn't handle the thought that she had caused all of this for him.

She hated herself for this.

And right before she felt his arms leave her body, she pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek, her lips brushing the very corner of his. "Thank you for being my dance partner today."

"No problem," he smiled towards her while he released her. Pan was sure that he was holding something back, that he was having a difficult time keeping his composure just like her.

"Well, that was fun," Bra interrupted while she wrapped her arm around Pan's shoulders. "Did you take care of my girl, Trunks?"

"Of course," he laughed.

"Good," Bra replied while the four joined Uub and Marron at the studio's exit. "I was thinking that we should all go out tonight, you guys."

"That sounds fun," Marron chimed in, a pleasant smile gracing her features as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's torso. Pan tuned out the conversation as soon as she watched Trunks casually drape his arm over Marron's shoulders.

_We're back to that game, eh? _

"So, everyone agrees we're off to the club then?" Bra questioned to confirm, bringing Pan out of her thoughts.

_Great, just what everyone needs to continue to complicate this situation – __**alcohol**__._

Bra then gripped Pan's hand as she rushed to the car with Pan in tow. "This is going to be so much fun!"

An hour in and all six members of the group were starting to feel a bit buzzed, especially after someone, namely Bra, had the idea to turn the event into a drinking name. Everyone knew _I Never_ was the name of the game. And everyone also knew that no one was leaving the club sober tonight.

"Okay, my turn!" Bra shouted above the blaring techno music after her and Pan had just downed their shots after Trunks had the bright idea to say something along the lines of _I've never kissed someone of the same sex before_, even though he was a witness to Pan and Bra's make-out session dare in a previous drinking game. "Let's see… I've never had a crush on a professor."

"No fair, Bra!" Pan shouted while crossing her arms across her chest, knowing that this was Bra's favorite trick to play on her.

"Drink it for Professor Madley, now!" Bra demanded from across the table.

"Professor Madley," Trunks stared at Pan in disbelief. "Really?"

"He was hot, okay?" Pan drank her shot while glaring daggers at Bra.

"My turn," Goten announced. "I've never found porn in my parents' bedroom."

"Are you serious?" All eyes turned to watch Trunks down his own shot. "That was supposed to stay between us, Goten. I'm going to get you for that one."

"You watch porn?" Marron asked with an expression of absolute disgust.

"It was a long time ago," Goten assured her. "He was looking for shaving cream."

"Must not have been too long ago..." Bra replied. "Didn't you just start shaving last year, Trunks?"

"It was always a shame that you grew a mustache before I did, Bra," Trunks smirked.

"My turn!" Pan announced before a fight broke out between the bride and the best man. "I've never had a one-night stand."

Pan watched in amazement while everyone around the table, safe from Trunks and herself, took that shot. She knew Bra had, but she never knew Uub had. It also made her feel better knowing that Trunks hadn't engaged in that sort of lifestyle after she left. With a laugh Pan added, "Nice guys."

"My turn," Uub glanced at his shot glass, clearly debating over what to say. "Hmm… I've never dated my boss before."

All eyes landed on Pan. Without a word, she drank her shot. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or not; in a way, Uub was considered her boss – he could have just used that as a default for the game because nothing else came to mind. But the thought of Marron telling Uub the truth during their dance lesson was the only thing going through her mind at that point.

"My turn then," Marron interrupted the awkward silence. "I've never lied to my boyfriend."

Pan's eyes widened in disbelief. Was she really using her ammunition during a friendly drinking game?

Once again, without a word, Pan took her shot along with Bra. Pan listened while Bra explained to Goten that she lied to an ex-boyfriend while Uub only scoffed at Pan's actions.

"Okay," Trunks cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension. "I've never tried on my girlfriend's lingerie."

"Dude, really?" Goten downed his drink as everyone else laughed.

"I told you I was going to get you back, man." Trunks clarified with a laugh.

"Is that why my pink lacy thong was torn in two when I got back from New York last year?" Bra questioned with a smile.

"You were gone and I was interested. Next!" Goten crossed his arms across his chest like a child.

"Wow, Goten," Bra laughed at his actions. "Hmm... I've never had sex on my parents' couch."

Everyone watched as Pan and Trunks both drank their shots. Pan was sure it looked suspicious, but she was thankful that no comments were mentioned, just a bit of laughter.

"My turn," Goten glanced in Trunks's direction. "I've never played with my girlfriend's vibrator while she was out grocery shopping."

"What?" Trunks couldn't even fake being angry at him – he couldn't control his laughter, and neither could anyone else around the table, safe from Marron. "I was interested, just like you were!"

"Was this while Goten was modeling Bra's lingerie for you?" Pan questioned as the laughter intensified.

"I don't have a vibrator..." Marron commented after Trunks drank his shot.

"My turn," Pan thought for a moment. "I've never made a sex tape."

"You whore!" Bra shouted while both Bra and Goten drank their shots, only adding to the laughter.

"Nice to know about my sister..." Trunks laughed.

"My turn," Uub stated after the laughter ceased. "Let's see..."

"Make it funny, dude! Something embarrassing about Pan!" Goten coached him on, earning a laugh from Trunks and Bra.

"Definitely something embarrassing about her," Uub replied with a smile. Pan literally held her breath. "I've never lied to my significant other about being engaged before moving in with another person, ultimately using that person just to get away from my ex-fiancée when, in reality, all I want is my ex-fiancée."

The entire table was quiet. And, of course, all eyes were on Pan.

Pan ran her finger around the rim of her shot glass, her eyes locking with Trunks's. Trunks actually looked sympathetic.

Pan shrugged her shoulders and, with a smile, drank her shot.

"I don't believe it." Uub muttered, not even daring to look in Pan's direction.

Without glancing at anyone around the table, Pan simply placed her shot glass back on the table, upside-down. She then stood from her chair, collecting her coat, and then walked towards the exit. "Good night, you guys."

What Pan didn't know about that last shot, but what Bra was sure to inform her of the next morning, was that Trunks took that last shot, too.

_**Author's Note:**_ Not as quick of an update as I had hoped for, I'm sorry. Things didn't really go as planned last week, though I don't want to make excuses. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! :)


	5. Blossoms of the Mountain Ash

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author: **XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Five: **_Blossoms of the Mountain Ash_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

_**Chapter Five: Blossoms of the Mountain Ash**_

_Just breathe, Pan._ She attempted to calm her cluttered mind. _Everything's going to be just fine._

Nerves had finally settled into her stomach, causing a huge uproar of anxiety in her chest. Pan was sure that she'd combust in just a few moments. And as memories of last night's actions at the bar flashed through her mind, her chest continued to grow tighter and tighter, causing her to become a bit light-headed. She needed to sit down.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself as a sigh passed her lips. She then placed her hand against her forehead, feeling a headache coming along soon. And she hadn't even made it downstairs to the rehearsal dinner yet.

She didn't know what she was going to do when she finally saw _him_. No matter how much she prepared herself for this dinner, she knew that the moment she looked up into his crystal blue eyes, she'd lose all composure. Especially while she sat next to the man that acted as her _boyfriend_, the one that caused all of this drama in the first place.

To say that she was infuriated with both Uub and Marron would be one of the top nominees for the understatement of the year. She understood Uub's anger and she fully expected him to act on that anger, but she didn't expect him to do so in the bar last night. She also understood that he'd find some way to ridicule her for her actions, but she didn't think it would be at Trunks' expense, too.

She immediately regretted bringing Uub with her. She should have been woman enough to face Trunks alone. Who knows, maybe things would have worked out better that way.

But she brought Uub with her, mainly because the thought of Trunks being with another woman drove her insane; she wanted some type of support through all of this. She knew her heart wouldn't be able to handle seeing Trunks with another woman, but she was starting to wonder if her heart was going to make it through this rehearsal dinner. She couldn't take Trunks and Marron being together much longer. It hurt too much.

And as a single tear slid down her cheek, she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," her voice was quiet; she didn't sound like herself at all.

She expected Bra to walk through her door, but she was ultimately shocked when Uub made his way inside instead. He softly smiled towards her, taking a few steps towards her. She hadn't seen Uub since last night at the bar, much less shared a conversation with him. She didn't expect him to be the one to confront her.

She watched in silence as he kneeled in front of her, making sure the two were on the same level. His warm hand soon found hers, a small gesture that took a great deal of effort on his end, she was sure.

"I know you're mad at me," Uub spoke softly. "And you have every right to be."

"Uub..." Pan sighed. She wasn't ready for this.

"And I'm mad, too, Pan," he admitted. "I'm extremely hurt."

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you." Pan started, but was soon interrupted.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now, Pan," he smiled up at her. "Right now we're both hurt and neither one of us understands what the other was thinking at the time."

Pan nodded as her eyes fell to her lap, watching as Uub played with her fingers a bit as a distraction.

"We can talk later," he promised. "Let's just enjoy this dinner."

Pan looked up from her lap and into his dark orbs, a small smile gracing her lips as she nodded her head once more. As upset as she was at him, she was so thankful that he didn't want to discuss this matter right now – she just wanted to forget it.

But enjoy the dinner? She wasn't sure that she could. Though things with Uub were settled for now, there was still the issue of Trunks. And Marron.

"Ready?" Uub stood from his position and offered a hand to help Pan out of her seat. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She laughed a bit, something she didn't expect to do all evening. "Thanks."

* * *

Once seated at the rehearsal dinner, Pan found herself in the same seating arrangement as before: Uub and Bra at her sides, Trunks directly across from her. She was sure now that it was all part of Bra's _brilliant_ plan, especially when Pan noticed the small glint of mischief now playing in her big, beautiful blue eyes.

And it took every ounce of strength Pan could muster not to look across from her. She knew that one glimpse of him would send her over the edge, whether it was just a glimmer of his gorgeous face, his masculine hands, or even just a strand of his lavender hair.

Her stomach was in knots. She had never experienced such nervousness in her life. She was sure her rapidly pounding heart would explode out of her chest at any moment now, landing directly on _his_ plate.

_How ironic?_ She thought to herself with a sad smile, knowing that would be the only way she could ever offer him her heart now.

As much as she avoided eye contact with him, her thoughts were solely on him. She wondered what he was thinking, was he thinking about her? Was he nervous as well? What had he felt after last night's outbursts at the bar, let alone her own confession? Was he even thinking of her at all?

She wanted to know what was going on inside of his head, but she knew she'd never have an opportunity to do so. Especially not with Marron at his side.

It was then that Pan finally glanced at Marron. She quickly noticed how she had turned her body towards Trunks, her arm interlocked with his while her other hand rested on his thigh. She watched as Marron pressed herself against his arm, softly whispering lovely nothings in his ear while her hand on his thigh inched up further and further.

But it was all for show, Pan was sure. She knew it the moment she locked eyes with Marron; she knew it the moment Marron scowled towards her, as if giving her some sort of warning.

Pan mentally rolled her eyes, averting her vision to the man beside her. Uub kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders, but Pan had been oblivious to his gesture until now. He softly ran his fingers up and down her bare arm, his nails causing white lines on her skin, showing the path his hand traveled. He leaned towards her, whispering words of kindness in her ear, complementing her on how lovely she looked tonight.

But once again, Pan knew it was for show. For each time Uub whispered something to her, his eyes weren't focused on her, but focused on _him_. It was as if her was giving Trunks the same silent warning that Pan was receiving from Marron throughout the dinner.

Pan's eyes then fell to her lap, watching as her fingers toyed with the hem of her dress. It was all she could to keep her eyes off of _him_. She couldn't take this anymore, it was pure torture. It was like having everything you ever wanted right within your grasp, but knowing that it might as well be worlds away.

She was stupid for coming back, thinking they could just pick up where they left off. But she couldn't continue putting herself down, not now. She needed strength, though it was miles away. She knew she had to change the tone of her thoughts; continuing this would only cause her more heartache. So, she thought of happier times.

She thought of her childhood, playing hide-and-seek with Trunks, Bra, and Goten. She thought about how Trunks always found the best hiding spots before she did and how Bra always found the most obvious ones, ensuring that Goten would find her with ease.

She thought of her first date with a boy named Mike and how angry Trunks was with her, though he had his own girlfriend at the time. She thought about how Mike took her to the park, just wanting to _talk_. She remembered how he pressured her into the backseat though Pan tried to convince him she wasn't ready, but she also remembered Trunks coming to her rescue before things got out of hand. To this day, she still didn't understand how he knew where she was, but she still remained grateful that Trunks saved her that night, ensuring that he would be her first.

Those thoughts immediately led to her first time with Trunks, how surprising it had been. She had just been hired as his secretary a few weeks prior, but she had been sure to add a bit of sexual tension to their professional relationship, complete with shameless flirting, low-cut tops, and tight skirts. Excitement and adrenaline set in when she noticed him playing along with her, adding sexual innuendos at the most inopportune times, pressing his hand too low on her back and whispering his hot breath on her neck when he tried to explain something to her.

She had so much sexual frustration built up, and she was sure he was feeling the same burn she felt between her legs. The need to touch and be touched was becoming too much for her, but she continued forth with her game, driving him over the edge.

She wasn't too surprised when he asked her to accompany him to an important business dinner, but the thoughtful invitation sent her hormones into overdrive. And as she sat next to him while they dined with another couple, hoping to land a business deal, she made sure to act her part as his girlfriend. She was shocked at how natural it had come to her. And she couldn't deny the sparks she felt each time his fingers brushed against her overheated skin.

The dinner was a success, and Trunks was very excited to celebrate. He drove her back to his apartment, only for a couple of drinks – he promised to take her straight home, but he wanted to at least repay her somehow from all of the effort she had put into this deal for him. And as he poured her a glass of white wine, she quickly declined. He asked if she was feeling well, but she just shrugged the matter off, claiming she felt fine. She denied the ache she felt between her legs for a moment.

He sat next to her on the couch, slowly sipping at the wine he had already poured. After a couple of small sips, he quickly placed the wine glass on the coffee table while he complimented her, confessing how proud he was of her. He then placed his arm around her shoulders, something that he had grown so accustomed to over the years. He then mentioned that he couldn't even think of a way to repay her for all of her effort before he placed a soft kiss to her temple.

His lips lingered a second too long, but Pan enjoyed the sensation as she tilted her head back a bit, offering her lips to him. She felt his fingers softly brush against her cheek as she felt his hot breath, a scent of mint with a hint of wine, against her mouth as the two shared the same air for a moment. Her head was swimming – she needed _this _so much.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hand travel to the nape of her neck, his fingers massaging her scalp as they tangled with her wavy locks. She then felt his lips softly press against hers; it was the sweetest of sensations. She was sure she had shocked him when she ran one of her hands up his torso, her other hand burying itself in his lavender hair.

She felt his tongue run across her lip before she felt his teeth softly scrape against her bottom lip, slowly bringing it into his mouth a bit. Pan slowly opened her mouth to him, allowing a soft whimper to escape her as she felt his hot tongue slide against her own.

She then felt his hand travel from her cheek to her ribs, ghosting right under her breast. She needed him to touch her, she needed to touch him. But he seemed to need some encouragement from her, for he always played the perfect gentleman around her. Without a second thought and without breaking their heated kiss, she climbed on top of him, straddling him as she lowered herself onto his lap.

She was rewarded with a low groan from him, but she was shocked to feel his arousal between her legs, only the very thin material of her panties and the thin material of his slacks blocking her from him. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she slowly grinded against him, rubbing herself against his length.

Both of his hands gripped her hips as another groan escaped him; she was really enjoying the sounds she was able to gain from him. Without warning, she felt his hands pressing down on her hips, wanting her to ignite that delicious friction once more. She quickly obliged, once again enjoying his soft sounds.

"I don't want to do this here," she was shocked at how husky his voice was; it sounded almost foreign to her. She quickly gave him a confused look, hoping he wasn't stopping this now. "Not on this couch. I want you in my bed, now."

A feeling of relief washed over her as he pressed his lips to hers once more, his hands falling from her hips to the back of her knees. In an instant, she felt himself rise from the couch; she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands gripped her backside to help support her. He made his way from the living room, down the hall, and to the final destination of his bedroom. He softly laid her down on his king-sized bed, his body immediately covering hers as she kept her legs wrapped around him.

She deepened his kiss, running her tongue alongside his as her hands traveled up his torso, softly gripping his tie as she attempted to bring him impossibly closer to her. As he responded to her kiss, both fighting for dominance within the kiss, she softly loosened his tie, soon unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He broke their kiss long enough to help remove the articles of clothing from his body, soon covering her body with his once more.

As she kissed him once more, she felt his body weight shift, and before she knew what was happening, she found herself on top of him, running her fingers down his bare torso, enjoying both his defined abs and the delicious _V_ of muscles pointing to her destination beneath his pants. She felt his fingers travel to the zipper of her dress, but he paused before continuing forth. He wanted to make sure this was what she wanted; he didn't want to add any pressure.

_Always the gentleman._

She softly nodded as she continued kissing him, her fingers outlining the muscle of _V_, attempting to encourage him more. In an instant, she was stripped of her dress as he flipped her again, him claiming the top position once more. He placed his lips against hers again, slowly descending to her jaw, showering her neck and chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She couldn't help the moans he elicited from her; his skilled mouth was just too much.

He paused for a moment as he came to her breasts. She quickly arched her back, pressing herself closer to him. In that same moment, he reached around her, unclasping her bra, peeling it from her body in an instant. His hands ghosted up her sides, slowly and tenderly sliding over her soft breasts. She watched as he admired the milky white of her skin blend with the soft pink. The peaks of her breasts pebbled under his touch as she continued to arch towards him. His mouth continued showering the valley between her breasts with the softest of kisses, soon diverting from his downward path, softly sliding his tongue along her nipple.

She gasped at the sensation, moaning as his teeth scraped against her nipple, soon enveloping his hot mouth around it while his tongue circled her peak; his other hand toyed with her other breast, making sure not show any favoritism. She moaned his name, soon feeling the faint tremors of an orgasm soon surfacing. He continued his ministrations, but stopped just shy of her tumbling over the edge.

She was confused at his sudden stop. _How cruel._

"Not yet, love," he smiled towards her. He continued descending down her body, showering hot, open-mouth kisses along her torso, softly dipping his tongue in her bellybutton, causing her to giggle a bit.

His kisses continued until he reached her panties, his fingers quickly sliding under the band as he quickly glanced up towards her, silently asking for permission. She nodded softly, a small smile gracing her features. His eyes remained locked with hers as he slid her panties down her legs.

"You have to know things won't be the same after this, Panny," he said, his voice still husky. She watched with amazement as he removed his slacks, positioning himself between her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," her voice sounded strained, but she meant her words. She had been waiting for this moment way too long. She _needed_ him to continue.

"You have to know I'm not doing this just for the hell of it," his eyes burned into hers with the deepest of devotion. "You have to know that I love you, Pan."

Her wide smile reassured him, "You know I love you, Trunks."

He smiled, but a look of concern crossed his face. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I will never regret doing this, Trunks," her voice was so soft. "but I will regret this moment if we don't continue."

He smiled once more, planting a soft kiss against her lips. He then continued as his finger softly circled her clit. She gasped, but was more surprised when she felt his finger curl inside her, his thumb continuing to rub her clit. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt his tongue replace his fingers; she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she felt the exhilarating sensations vibrating throughout her body.

She then watched as he positioned himself above her, supporting his weight on his elbows beside her head. He kissed her once more, allowing her to taste herself before reminding her, "This is going to hurt, love. I'll go as slow as possible."

She nodded as he continued to kiss her, slowly entering her, stretching her. Allowing her time to adjust to his size, he finally asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded once more, kissing his lips again as she felt him thrust inside of her for the very first time.

"Pan, are you okay?"

She literally jumped. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she had completely ignored every conversation around her. It wasn't until Bra nudged her arm that she snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked as Pan glanced at all of the curious faces around the table, all eyes on her.

"Yeah," she quickly shrugged the matter off with a simple wave of her hand. Her eyes then settled on Trunks for the first time, and she was right, it was her undoing. She gripped the edge of the table for a bit of support; she could see the faint signs of a smile on his lips and she was sure he could see right through her, all the way to the guilt she was feeling of reliving such an intimate moment while at this dinner. "Just thinking about something from work."

"Don't think of that," Bra scolded her before leaning in to whisper in her ear, a sly grin attached. "And please stop daydreaming of having sex with my brother at the rehearsal dinner; please save that for the bachelorette party."

Pan's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red as she quickly looked down in her lap, sure that Trunks still had his eyes on her.

"Yeah, you're on vacation," Uub added, trying to reassure her. "Everything is taken care of at work."

Pan nodded, trying to push all thoughts of Trunks aside, but failing miserably. She then glanced up at him once more, finding his eyes still locked on her. Judging by his smug expression, she was sure he knew exactly what her thoughts were – he knew they weren't focused on her work.

"I'm really excited about this bachelorette party, Pan," Bra announced. "It's almost time!"

Pan then glanced at Bra, offering a wide smile as she nodded. "I'm excited, too."

"We should go get ready now – dinner's over anyway," Bra rose from her seat, giving Goten a soft kiss on his lips. "Have fun tonight, baby."

"Trunks won't tell me what he has planned," Goten pouted a bit. "But you, too, babe."

Pan felt Uub turn towards her, his fingers brushing her hands. He then pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Have fun. Maybe we can talk once you get back."

Pan smiled at him in return, her eyes glancing once more at Trunks before Bra pulled her from the table. She was surprised to find his eyes on Uub, seemingly sizing him up in one single look. His eyes then met hers, both holding their gaze a second too long. There was such an intensity burning in his eyes; it caused her to squeeze her thighs closer together. Things were suddenly getting a bit hotter. And then he did it, he gave her that sly smile he used to always give her, the one that meant that he had something up his sleeve.

Pan just wasn't sure what he had planned. And before she had a chance to attempt to figure out what it was, Bra had already pulled her up from her seat and was rushing her towards her bedroom.

* * *

Bra and Pan were at the third and final bar listed on Bra's bachelorette agenda; Bra's wide smile held enough excitement for both of them. Pan had questioned why Bra hadn't invited more of her friends, especially Marron. To her relief, Bra explained that she would much rather spend her bachelorette party with her best friend/maid of honor, especially since they hadn't seen each other in so long. Both wanted to catch up, and that's exactly how the night went.

Pan was having her fourth drink of the night, slowly becoming addicted to the way the alcohol slid down her throat with ease, causing a bit of a burn on its way down. She couldn't help but sway her hips with the loud, pulsating beat of techno within the club. All of her previous problems were long forgotten, much thanks to the alcohol that was helping to ease her cluttered mind; tonight was just about her enjoying herself, finally letting go of everything.

She smiled at Bra, enjoying dancing with her best friend and just letting go. She couldn't help but laugh when Bra started singing along to the current song at the top of her lungs; she was definitely drunk – Bra had always been a lightweight. And she couldn't have been any happier.

Bra then motioned that she needed a break; perhaps another drink, Pan mused. The girls made their way to the bar.

"Could you have been any more obvious at dinner?" Bra asked Pan in a loud voice, a giggle accompanying her comment. "I'm surprised I didn't find your hands under your dress."

Pan couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks, ultimately giving her away.

"You know he saw right through you, don't you?" Bra asked after ordering her fifth drink, shamelessly flirting with the bartender.

Pan nodded, a smile attached. "I've never been able to keep a secret from him."

"I saw that smile he gave you," Bra sipped on her drink. "He's got something planned."

"Who knows?" Pan shrugged, sipping her drink once more.

"It could have something to do with showing up at the same club we're at," Bra then gestured to the entrance of the club. Pan then noticed both Goten and Trunks walking towards the bar, straight towards them. And though the alcohol had eased her mind and made her a bit more bold, she still felt her stomach drop as panic washed over her. Bra glanced over at Pan with a sly smile; it made Pan wonder if Bra had been a part of this. And in an instant, she downed the rest of her drink, praying for courage.

"I had no idea you were going to be here, baby," Goten wrapped his arms around Bra, soon pressing his lips to hers. Pan looked on in mild interest, suddenly feeling the urge to feel someone's hands on her. She desperately wanted to get back to the dance floor.

"Pan," Trunks nodded towards her, that same sly smile gracing his gorgeous lips.

"Hey," Pan replied, a smile accompanying her greeting. So, this is what he had up his sleeve. She quickly gauged his reaction to her; she didn't want to have the awkward conversation of Uub's outburst at the bar last night right now - that was a conversation she wanted to have that conversation with him in private. She could only hope that he felt the same way. "How did you know we'd be here?"

"I'm hurt, Pan," he acted as if he had truly been insulted, but Pan knew better. "I'm just trying to show my best friend a good time before his wedding."

"Oh," Pan then turned towards the bar, quickly feeling the need for another drink. She felt his presence behind her even as she ordered her drink. She smiled a bit as Trunks ordered a shot for himself, leaning against the bar right beside her. She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help but notice how wonderful he smelled; it was seemingly drawing her closer to him.

Waiting on their drinks, Pan's earlier thoughts flooded back to her; suddenly images of Trunks on top of her, pleasuring her, loving her played behind her eyes. She gripped the bar for support, suddenly feeling his hands on her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Pan replied, her voice a bit more hoarse than earlier. She couldn't help but notice that one of his hands remained on the small of her back; his touch seemed to scorch her skin. She loved it.

She was thankful when the bartender placed their drinks before them. Pan immediately sipped on hers, but she couldn't help but watch as Trunks downed his shot. She didn't know why, but she found it a turn-on. _Must be the alcohol._

Trunks and Pan made their way back to Goten and Bra. Pan noticed how Trunks' hand remained on her lower back; she assumed he was just being a gentleman, wanting to make sure she didn't lose her balance again. The two arrived just in time for Bra to inform them that she wanted Goten and Trunks to stay, admitting that she wanted nothing more than to dance with her fiancée at her bachelorette party. Pan didn't miss the sly smile Bra offered Trunks though.

As Bra and Goten made their way to the dance floor, Pan and Trunks found a place to sit. Pan continued to sip on her drink as Trunks' eyes burned into her. She knew it was only a matter of moments before he asked that certain question. She could only hope that she could have the courage to deal with that question; she then gripped her drink for good measure, hoping it would help ease her anxiety a bit.

"You know I want to ask about what happened last night," his voice was so soft, so warm. "I just don't think this is the best time to do so."

Pan nodded, her chest becoming tighter. "I honestly don't know why he did that."

"I guess Marron was the one that told him about us," Trunks glanced down at the table. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I should have told him when I first met him."

She could tell that he wanted to ask more, that he wanted to finally ask why she left him, but he only nodded in response. He seemed so tense; Pan hated that. He finally looked back into her eyes, a smile on his face. She returned the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She needed to tell him the truth, soon.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his smile still present; her heart soared.

"I don't think your girlfriend would approve," she replied, a frown upon her face.

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be too thrilled either," he said with a smile. "But I'm sure Bra would appreciate it if we danced at her bachelorette party."

Pan then glanced towards the dance floor, immediately noticing how Bra was desperately trying to wave her over. She then glanced back at Trunks, finishing the rest of her drink before saying, "I'd love to."

He offered her a smile, soon standing from his seat and offering his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, noticing the sparks that passed between them. She smiled as he led her towards the dance floor, meeting Bra and Goten in the center. She immediately felt Trunks place his hands on her waist, slowly sliding them down to rest on her hips as she leaned into him, grinding against him as the music blasted around them.

It took a moment for Pan to get comfortable; she was so nervous. She was sure that Trunks noticed, but she couldn't help it. She then looked towards Bra, hoping to find some reassurance in her. Bra quickly noticed Pan's expression, but she only winked at her before whispering, "Have fun. You may never get this opportunity again."

Pan quickly realized how true Bra's words were. And with the help of the alcohol in her system, Pan finally relaxed, grinding against Trunks like she never had before. She felt his hands tighten on her hips as he pressed her closer against him. She couldn't help the gasp that fell from her lips, and she was sure Trunks had heard her response to him; in an instant, he had turned Pan towards him, his leg between her knees.

Pan ran her hands up his torso, finally resting her hands on his shoulders for support. She smiled when she felt his hand snake around her waist, resting extremely low on her back as he brought her closer to him, rubbing her against his leg. The sensation caused so much friction, Pan had to hold back the whimper that almost escaped her lips.

Between the alcohol and feeling his reaction to her pressed against her inner thigh, things were starting to become hot very quickly. She wasn't sure if she had only been dancing with him for five minutes or for two hours; either way, she couldn't stop now. She risked a glance at his gorgeous face, her eyes soon locking with his; the burning desire in his blue eyes caught her off guard.

His face was dangerously close to hers, their breath mingled together as they continued their erotic dance. All she had to do was tilt her head a little higher and her lips would be touching his. It seemed like a challenge, but with the alcohol raging in her veins, she couldn't stop herself. He seemed to be urging her on; he pressed his hand against her back, attempting to bring her body closer to his. Her eyes locked with his lips; she was only centimeters away. Her eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the contact.

But it never came.

She felt his forehead against hers, obviously not what she was expecting. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his crystal blue orbs. His expression was unreadable; she wasn't sure what was going through his mind at this point. But she did realize that they had both stopped moving; they were the only couple on the dance floor that was still.

"I'm sorry," his voice was so low, barely above a whisper. She felt him distance himself from her, though his hand remained on the small of her back. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek, barely pressing his lips against the corner of her own. She closed her eyes as the sensation traveled throughout her body.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a strange expression on his face – was it regret? She felt his fingers softly brush her cheek as he whispered, "I hope you understand."

Confusion coursed through her veins as she watched him slowly move away from her; she watched as he made his way from the dance floor and headed to the exit of the club, never giving her a second glance.

She was wounded; she could literally feel her heart exploding.

_So close._ She thought.

In an instant, Bra was at her side. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Pan's voice was foreign to even herself as she continued looking at the door that he had just walked through, hoping he'd have some kind of second thought and rush back to her. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She then felt a single tear slide down her cheek, the same cheek he had just pressed his lips against.

She had lost.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating recently. You guys have been such amazing reviewers and have said such kind things; thank you all from the bottom of my heart. And I'm really surprised by the amount of reviewers that have been loyal enough to give me new story a shot, despite the fact that I had deleted my previous stories; really, thank you guys. I appreciate all of my readers and every one of my reviewers. I know I haven't been the best updater lately; I promise to change that. I just got caught up with things. I hope you guys can forgive me and I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, thank you so much for the amazing reviews!


	6. The Arm of My Friend

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author: **XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Six: **_The Arm of My Friend_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used. I only use them for a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man.

_**Chapter Six: The Arm of My Friend**_

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

An aggravated groan escaped from her lips, her brows furrowing in frustration._  
_

Pan absolutely despised alarm clocks, with a deep passion. With great effort, she slammed her hand against the _snooze_ button, craving a few more moments of peaceful sleep, if you'd call it that. All she wanted was to melt back into her sheets and wish the world away, if only for a few more hours.

But not today. Today was the _big_ day; today was the day of her best friend's wedding. And she was the maid of honor. She had a title to uphold.

She had to admit to herself though, she wasn't ready to face the day; she hadn't even had a proper night's sleep. She hadn't dreamed since her _almost kiss_ with Trunks at the bar the other night. She just laid awake in her bed for hours, sleep being too stubborn to take over her over-conscious mind. And when things finally dimmed to darkness, she saw no dreams; she only saw images of him leaving her on the dance floor, causing her to relive that rejection a hundred times over again in her mind.

But she couldn't keep doing this to herself. Things had to change for her, soon. And with great determination and a faux positive attitude, she decided that she might as well get up instead of putting herself through the misery of rejection over and over again. This would be the first step towards a full recovery, she bargained with herself. Self-therapy could work for her.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, instantly cursing the rays of sunlight that flowed into her room. It was way too early and way too bright. And it didn't help that her head was already pounding; she wasn't sure if it was due to her lack of sleep or due to all the tears she had cried. It could have been a combination of both. But whatever caused the painful throbbing behind her eyes, she desperately craved a cup of coffee and a couple of pain relievers.

But first, she needed a shower. She needed to warm her body, wake up her tired, tense muscles. She also needed to rid her body of the horrible rejection she had endured throughout this entire process, if that was even possible. She needed to bring herself back from the dead and shed this zombie-like exterior.

She quickly gathered her toiletries needed and a clean towel as she made her way towards the attached bathroom, quickly passing by the mirror in the process. She knew she looked awful; she didn't need to see the proof in the mirror. She was sure her eyes were swollen from all of her tears, dark circles lying beneath them due to her lack of sleep. She knew that her hair was in complete disarray, there was no denying that. And she was certain that the frown that had found its way to her face only made her appearance that much worse.

Instead, she quickly undressed while turning the shower on, adjusting the temperature to be as hot as she could tolerate. A moment later, she was standing under the jet, allowing the warm water to wash away all of her memories from the other night, hoping she could wash the memories from the past few years away in the process.

How could she have been so stupid? Was she really that cliché; did she really think that Trunks would rid himself of Marron in hopes of being with her the moment that she returned after all of these months of separation, picking things up right where they left off?

She was sadly mistaken. And the other night was proof of that. He had rejected her, leaving her alone on the dance floor as he retreated back to _her_. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, that Trunks was only reacting that way due to a guilty conscience, but the sinking feeling in her heart tried to convince her otherwise – her heart believed that he didn't want her, no matter how his body responded to her while they danced.

Her heart just wanted her to be miserable. And unfortunately, her heart was making good on that goal.

She tried to push all of her thoughts of Trunks to the back of her mind, hoping she could keep him there until things were easier to deal with. Because even though she had placed herself in a horrible position with Trunks, she also had Uub to worry about. She was sure that the moment he saw her this morning, he was going to want to discuss the matters between them. She just couldn't handle that, not right now. She could only hope that Bra would snatch her up before Uub had the opportunity to confront her.

She was extremely grateful that Bra had created a distraction for her yesterday – a trip to the spa for the bride and her maid of honor, because according to Bra, both had to look fabulous. And after a nice massage, along with other things that Bra deemed mandatory, Pan finally started to feel a bit better. But her thoughts were still centered on Trunks. And that was her downfall.

With a sigh, she shut the shower off, immediately wrapping a towel around her body as she walked into her bedroom. She hadn't been paying attention, only seeking cool air instead of the hot air from the steamy shower, so she was shocked when she heard a voice in her bedroom.

"You still look like hell, even after yesterday," Pan had never been so relieved to see Bra in her life. She couldn't imagine how she would have reacted if someone else had saw her clad in only a towel.

"Thanks," Pan replied sarcastically as she sat on the edge of her bed, watching as Bra re-situated herself in the recliner across from Pan, her legs crossed and dangling over one of the arms of the chair. "I feel like it, too."

Bra gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing all-too-well what was going through Pan's head at the moment. "I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you step into your dress, Miss Maid of Honor."

Pan couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe you're getting married today, Bra."

Thoughts of all of the preparations soon filled her mind, ranging from the dancing lessons to assisting Bra with all of the last-minute wedding details to Bra's bachelorette party. And Pan suddenly realized that all of those events also included Trunks. _Coincidence?_

"I can't either," Bra shook with excitement, immediately standing from the recliner. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy for you!" Pan laughed as Bra dived on top of Pan's bed. "Has Goten left?"

Bra nodded her head in response as she flipped onto her back, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed next to Pan's. "He left with Trunks about an hour ago. They're getting ready at Trunks' apartment. I was shocked when Uub joined them."

"Really?" Pan asked, laying back next to Bra. That was odd; Pan had expected him to stay here. She thought he'd want to resolve their issues before she had to get ready.

"Yeah," Bra sighed, glancing up towards the ceiling, Pan following suit. "We have all day to talk about this though; we have to get ready for my wedding!"

Pan could already see the bridal glow on Bra's face; she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Both girls leaped from Pan's bed, both running towards Bra's bedroom, giggling all the way.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, there was no denying that.

But then again, when you're Bra Briefs-_Son_, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs and one of the heirs to the Capsule Corporation family fortune, your wedding was expected to be above perfection. And Bra didn't miss out on any detail, no matter how small. From her extravagant ballroom-style wedding dress to her elegant, luscious flower arrangements to her embroidered fabric napkins, Bra made sure that there wasn't one thing in the entire wedding and reception that anyone could complain about.

Everything was gorgeous; everything was perfect, just like Bra had planned.

And Pan definitely approved, a smile gracing her soft lips.

Pan was now seated at the family table, squeezed between Uub and Trunks, as usual. It was at this moment that Pan realized that all of the seating arrangements had been planned by Bra – there was no other explanation for it; it wasn't mere coincidence that she was seated between her current boyfriend and her ex-fiancée at each meal.

And Pan was also certain that Bra had something to do with Trunks showing up at the bar the other night with Goten, even though that experience hadn't gone the way the girls had hoped for. Getting Bra to actually admit to the fact that she had played a part in his arrival was another matter though.

But that was typical Bra, attempting to play matchmaker when she, herself, was the bride. And Pan was sure that Bra had dragged Goten in on this entire ordeal; why else would Goten continue to look the other way? Perhaps he was attempting to brainwash Trunks just as Bra was trying to brainwash her.

Pan couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, even if it placed some unwanted attention on herself.

Images of the wedding ceremony then flashed through her mind. Bra was so beautiful; Goten was so nervous. Bra smiled the entire time; Goten never took his eyes off of her. Pan quickly noticed the love that the two shared for one another as Bra and Goten stood hand-in-hand at the altar; no one could deny the devotion in their eyes. And even though the wedding was a public event, Pan couldn't help but feel as if she was spying on such an intimate moment.

Pan immediately felt the cruel sting of guilt as she stood by Bra's side. She should have been here with Bra when Goten proposed; she should have been here to help Bra with _all _of the wedding plans ever since he proposed, not just the last-minute details, even though Bra tried to convince her that she had understood why Pan had to leave. _Some maid of honor._

She quickly discarded those hurtful thoughts with a shake of her head, clearing her cluttered mind while turning her attention back towards the wedding unfolding before her.

But it was a painful experience for her; at certain times, it was simply just too much for her.

And each time Pan glanced away from Bra and Goten, her eyes immediately fell on Trunks. She was a bit shocked to find that his eyes were on her as well. She wondered what he was thinking; she wondered if he was thinking about what their wedding would have been like. She would have loved to been able to sneak a peek inside that head of his.

She never held his gaze too long though; too much guilt washed through her. Too many _what might have been_ thoughts spiraled out of control in her mind, much like a tornado, wreaking havoc on her poor brain.

She needed a distraction from him, so she simply just glanced back towards Bra and Goten. And though her eyes were locked on the altar, her thoughts were else where, placing a huge spotlight on Trunks.

And as much as it pained her to do so, Pan couldn't help but stare back at Trunks as Bra said her _I do_ to Goten; she was surprised to find that he was looking back at her.

It didn't go unnoticed to her that his eyes continued to hold her gaze as Goten agreed, saying his own _I do _to Bra.

Her heart melted.

As Bra and Goten continued forth and exchanged their vows, Pan had to avert her vision to anywhere other than Trunks and the altar. She couldn't watch; it brought too many thoughts into perspective for her.

_This could have been your wedding._ Her mind was yelling at her. _You were so stupid to leave. Look what you've lost!_

She attempted to battle with her mind, claiming that he wouldn't have understood why she felt the need to leave, that he would see her as less of a woman, but it was to no avail. She knew her mind was right. She should have never left. She should have found comfort in him.

She couldn't handle all of these emotions; it was too much for her.

And she couldn't deny the fact that she had to resist the urge to cry as Trunks escorted her down the aisle after the ceremony had ended. She silently wondered if he was facing the same dilemma; she wanted to know if this experience had been overwhelming for him as well; she wanted to know if it meant anything to him at all.

_Get a hold of yourself, Pan._ She inwardly scolded herself, shaking the thoughts out of her cluttered mind.

She quickly glanced to the dance floor, watching as Bra and Goten shared their first dance together. It was such a romantic moment; Bulma even had a few stray tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears of happiness, Bulma assured everyone. Pan then noticed Goten whisper something in Bra's ear, immediately causing her to giggle as she brought her body closer to his, soon laying her head against his shoulder.

It was all absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful, if that was possible.

And she couldn't help but think that this was exactly what her wedding would have been like. She couldn't help but imagine herself saying _I do_ to Trunks before sharing a romantic dance with him, all eyes on them, just him and her.

_But you missed out on that opportunity. _Her mind continued to scold her._ You left._

"Those dance lessons definitely paid off," she heard Trunks comment with a laugh, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm surprised Goten didn't forget the steps."

"Me either," Marron replied with a smile. Pan soon noticed how Marron leaned against Trunks' shoulder a bit, a dreamy look in her eyes. "But look how beautiful Bra looks."

"She made a gorgeous bride," Uub stated, nodding his head in agreement.

But Pan remained silent; she just continued to watch Bra and Goten, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't help it if her mind was imagining that she was out there with Trunks, dancing to a romantic melody, falling deeper and deeper in love by the second.

That was what should have been between them, not this continuous state of awkwardness.

As the song came to an end, the room erupted into a loud applause, much to Bra's pleasure. Pan finally relaxed in her seat, trying to push her thoughts aside. She then felt Uub's warm hand envelope hers, resting both of their hands in her lap while he intertwined their fingers. He then leaned closer to her, softly whispering in her ear, "Do you think we could talk in private for a minute?"

Pan looked at him for a moment, a bit puzzled by his abruptness. But when she was the determination in his eyes, she quickly nodded, excusing herself from the table. Pan could feel Trunks' eyes burning against her skin, but she refused to look at him. She couldn't do it this time; she had to have a clear mind going into this conversation with Uub.

Without another word, she followed Uub across the ballroom and out onto the terrace, the cool night air sending shivers up her spine. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the night was; the view from the terrace was amazing as each and every star twinkled above her in the dark night sky.

She watched Uub pace back and forth for a moment before finally deciding to sit down on one of the nearby benches; Pan soon sat next to him, her mind deeply concerned. She then noticed how he reached for her hands, holding them in his own with such tenderness as he slowly brought them to his lips, placing the softest of kisses on each of her fingers.

He then closed his eyes; Pan didn't know what to expect next, but she braced herself for the worst – she was ready for him to yell at her, tell her exactly what he thought of her.

"I'm leaving in a few hours, Pan," he finally started, his dark eyes soon locking with hers. He watched as she nodded slowly in response; he quickly noted the confusion that crossed her face. "I have a flight to catch."

"We're leaving tonight?" She couldn't believe this; he promised her that they'd stay until Bra and Goten returned from their honeymoon.

He shook his head towards her before elaborating. "I'm leaving tonight, Pan. Not you."

Pan allowed his words to sink in for a moment; she didn't know how to feel about this. "I don't understand."

She watched as Uub quickly stood from his seat, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't want to play Marron's game, Pan. I don't want to make you miserable. I've already done enough damage."

"Wait, what?" He had just thrown her through a loop. What did any of this have to do with Marron? She watched as he sat next to her once more, his eyes filled with such sorrow.

"I know you love him, Pan," his voice was so soft, so sad. It broke her heart. "You won't ever get over him."

"Uub, I-" she started, soon being interrupted. He had definitely caught her off guard.

"Marron wanted me to stay here, try and convince you that I was _the one_ for you, not Trunks. She's so afraid that you're going to steal him away from her," Uub's eyes soon feel towards the concrete, his voice was barely above a whisper. "But I can't do it."

A tear slid down her cheek as she placed her hand on top of his; this isn't what she wanted. He gently grasped her hand, a sad smile gracing his features as he slowly brushed her tear away. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

Another tear fell. She didn't want him to be kind to her; she wanted him to yell at her, call her hurtful names, anything but this. This only made things more difficult for her.

"Pan, please don't cry," he quickly leaned down in front of her, placing her head in both of his hands. He gently pressed his lips against her temple, soon pressing his forehead against her own. "I just want you to be happy."

That just caused more tears. She couldn't handle this; surely this situation was supposed to go a different way. Why wasn't he angry?

"Can I ask for one thing before I leave?" Uub asked, attempting to wipe away her tears. She gazed into his eyes, her heart heavy. "Would you dance with me, just one song?"

She didn't know why, but a laugh soon escaped her lips at his simple request. "Of course."

He stood from his position, offering his hand to her. She softly placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the center of the terrace; he kept her hand in his while the other rested on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and was amazed when he started moving to the dance steps to the waltz they learned in class together, Pan soon following his lead. He then laughed, "We're finally dancing."

Pan smiled, soon resting her head against his shoulder, allowing him to lead her in this dance. She then felt his hold on her tighten, "I want you to know that my door is always open, Pan."

"I can't do that to you, Uub," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. He had always been so kind to her, always been so concerned.

"Really, Pan," he replied, soon resting his chin against the top of her head. "If things don't work out here, you can always come back home."

She stepped back a moment, stopping their dance. She just didn't understand. Couldn't he just yell at her, just once? That would make her feel so much better. But then again, she deserved to feel as if she was the worst person on the face of the planet, and this was definitely helping for her to slip into that position.

"I hope things work out for you, I really do," Uub glanced into the ballroom; Pan assumed he was searching for Trunks. "I know I'll never be able to fill the place you hold for him in your heart."

"I feel horrible," Pan whispered, hanging her head in shame.

"Don't," Uub cradled her head in his hands once more, his face so close to hers. "This is my decision, Pan. I'm letting you go."

"Why are you being so understanding?" She finally asked. "You should hate me."

"I could never hate you, Pan," He gazed deep into her dark eyes before finishing. "I'd just like to think that there's a girl out there that can love me as much as you love him."

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, tears falling from her eyes once more. She soon felt his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to miss you, Pan."

"I'm going to miss you, too," she whispered, hugging him even tighter. "Thank you so much for everything; thank you for being so understanding, though I don't deserve it."

He then released her, glancing at his watch. She assumed he needed to leave soon. He then locked eyes with her once more, a small smile playing upon his lips. She felt his fingers softly brush her cheek; her eyes instantly fluttered shut as she leaned into his touch.

She knew what was coming next, but she didn't stop it from happening – she had hurt him enough.

She felt his warm breath next to her mouth, his face dangerously close to hers. She tilted her head a bit once she felt his other hand gently caress her neck, soon closing the space between them. He softly brushed his lips against hers in a slow motion; Pan responded just as lightly as he did. This wasn't a kiss leading to a heated moment; this was kiss leading to a _goodbye_.

She was sure he felt her tears sliding down her cheeks; she even felt his hand softly brush them away. He then lightly pressed his lips against hers once more before breaking their soft kiss. "If you need anything, you know you can call me. I'll be here as fast as I can."

She smiled at his kind gesture. "You, too."

He grasped her hand in his once more, his expression so solemn, his eyes so sad. He couldn't even look her in the eyes as he continued. "I know you love him, but know that I'll always love you."

Pan immediately hugged him once more, another tear falling from her eyes; it was the only thing she could do. _How could he still love me?_

"Bye, Pan," he whispered to her, ending her hug all too soon.

"Bye, Uub," she whispered back, tears still staining her cheeks. She then watched as he slowly walked away, making his way back to the ballroom. She didn't miss the smile he gave her before disappearing into the crowd of people inside.

Pan then made her way back towards the bench, her face in her hands, tears still spilling from her eyes. _What have I done?_

She closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to calm herself down. She soon placed an arm around her middle, attempting to hold herself together; she felt as if she was about to combust. With a few deep, shaky breaths, she tried to regain composure of herself, but she was failing miserably.

She had broken his heart. And that broke her heart in the process.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice called from the ballroom, footsteps soon making their way towards her. Pan jumped a bit, startled by the sound of another voice. And as she opened her tear-filled eyes, all she saw was a blur of lavender.

"Trunks..." She sighed; she really didn't want him to see her like this.

"I'm sorry," he stopped just a few feet shy of her, immediately taking in her appearance. "Bra was just wondering where you were. She wants the maid of honor and the best man to share a dance together."

"Oh, okay," she knew she didn't sound like herself, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She attempted to brush the tears away that were still staining her cheeks.

"Hey," Trunks quickly kneeled in front of her, soon bringing his handkerchief to her cheek as he gently dried her tears. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. She quickly gripped the edges of the bench for some much-needed support, her hands barely an inch away from his bent knees.

"Pan," his voice was stern, though he continued to gently dry her eyes while his fingers softly stroked her cheek. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she assured him, her eyes still avoiding his. "It was nothing like that."

"Then what was it?" Trunks asked, placing his hand under her chin as he examined her face for any stray tears while placing his handkerchief back into his jacket pocket.

"He's going home," she finally whispered, her eyes closing in an attempt to keep her tears from falling once more.

"Without you?" he questioned, his brows furrowed.

"We kind of," she paused for a moment, her lungs drawing in a shaky breath. "We broke up."

Trunks stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. His thoughts only floated to one possibility. "It wasn't because of me, was it?"

"No," she shook her head in response. "It was my fault."

"And he just left you here?" She could tell that Trunks was becoming furious.

"Even if he had asked me to go with him, I would have stayed here," her voice was barely above a whisper. She then felt his hands gently hold her wrists, slowly bringing her up with him as he stood.

She heard him sigh before he wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her close to his body. "I'm so sorry, Pan."

_If only you knew the truth._

"Don't be," Pan was too numb to feel his warmth, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his waist, craving his touch. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

She felt his hold on her loosen a bit, but he didn't release her from his embrace. "Do you even feel like sharing this dance?"

"Of course," Pan nodded her head for emphasis. "If it's what Bra wants, then so be it."

Trunks couldn't help but smile at how devoted she was to their friendship. "I just wanted to make sure."

"I'll be fine," Pan replied, attempting a smile but failing miserably. She quickly noticed the look of concern that soon graced his features.

"We should go inside then," Trunks offered her his arm, escorting her back inside the ballroom. Pan immediately felt all eyes on her as Trunks led her towards the dance floor; she hated feeling like the center of attention, though she was no comparison to the bride. Trunks stopped a few feet away from Goten and Bra.

Bra smiled towards her best friend, immediately noticing that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Pan attempted another smile, hoping it looked more believable than her last.

"We'll talk later," Bra replied, giving her a sympathetic smile as concern showed brightly in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine, really," Pan attempted to reassure her.

"Then dance with the best man," Bra ordered, a laugh attached.

Pan laughed herself as she felt Trunks' hand rest against the small of her back, softly pulling her towards him as the romantic melody started. He politely held his hand out towards her, Pan accepting it with a small smile; she then placed her hand on his shoulder while his hand rested just barely below her waist. She let him take the lead.

She was soon lost in the lyrics of the song, the melody playing straight to her damaged heart. And before she even realized what she was doing, she gently rested her head against his chest; if the hand he had rested on her waist hadn't dropped a bit lower just to bring her closer to him, she probably wouldn't have even noticed her actions. But she loved being held in his arms – it gave her a sense of reassurance after what she had just went through with Uub. And she was sure that he was just trying to be an understanding friend, and she was so thankful for that.

She remained determined; she tried to block out all thoughts of what had just happened with Uub. She didn't want to get upset in front of Bra, especially on the dance floor with Trunks. But as soon as her thoughts abandoned Uub, thoughts of the other night at the club flooded back to her; she instantly felt guilt wash through her once more. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"What are you talking about, Pan?" she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"The other night," she said simply, knowing he would realize what she meant.

She felt his soft sigh against the top of her head. "I should be apologizing to you, Pan."

She quickly shook her head, hoping to end this discussion. Her head was pounding; she couldn't imagine having this conversation with him now. And she knew he understood that. He quickly dismissed the conversation as he brought her impossibly closer to him, pressing her against his chest.

And they just danced, continuing forth as another song echoed throughout the ballroom. But he didn't let her go, and she welcomed the fact that he was holding her this close to him on his own accord. She would stay in his arms as long as he wished; it was his decision to decide when their dance was over.

If she had to be honest with herself, she just needed to feel whole right now. She needed to be held and reassured. And that was exactly what Trunks was offering her.

"Where are you going to stay?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I haven't thought about it," she replied, not even bothering to lift her head from his chest; she was enjoying this sensation way too much. "I'm sure my parents would let me stay with them."

"That's too far away from the city," he reminded her. "You'll never find a job."

"Perhaps Bra and Goten would let me stay at their apartment for a while," she thought for a moment.

"Two newlyweds?" Trunks laughed a bit. "I don't see that going over very well."

"I'm sure Bulma would let me stay in one of the guest rooms," Pan mused.

"My parents, really?" Another laugh escaped him. She wondered why he shot down all of her ideas.

"I do have some money saved," she said. "I guess I could find a cheap apartment until I find a stable job."

"Nonsense, Pan," his fingers softly rubbed tiny circles into the small of her back. "You can stay with me."

"Trunks, I couldn't do that," Pan was shocked at his offer, soon locking eyes with him. "Not only would Marron kill me, but I couldn't intrude on you that way. I'll just find a place to rent."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Pan," his voice was as soft as velvet. "And Marron wouldn't kill you; it's my apartment, meaning I make the decisions. You're a friend that needs a place to stay."

"I can find other places to stay, Trunks," she reminded him. "There's no sense in putting your relationship in jeopardy."

"My relationship wouldn't be put in jeopardy, Pan," he smiled down at her. "I have a guest bedroom. You can make yourself comfortable there."

"And live with you and Marron?" Pan asked, almost in a humorous tone.

"We don't live together." He replied simply, knowing his words had surprised Pan.

"So, you'd move your ex in with you before you'd move your girlfriend in with you?" Pan attempted to understand his logic, but it just didn't make any sense – even he shrugged the matter off with a smile. "You're begging for an argument."

"There won't be an argument, Panny," _There was that nickname..._ "Like I said, it's my apartment. And I don't refer to you as my _ex_; we're just old friends."

She didn't know why, but _just old friends_ sounded worse than _ex_ to her. "Marron is going to see me as your _ex_, Trunks."

"You're making excuses," he replied with a crooked smile. "You're moving into my guest bedroom. End of discussion. We'll even make ground rules if it makes you feel more comfortable with the idea."

"Ground rules?" Pan arched a brow at his comment, her eyes soon becoming lost in his crystal blue orbs.

"You know, general stuff," he thought for a moment. "Like no walking around the apartment in our underwear and stuff."

Pan laughed at his comment. "As much as I appreciate your offer, I can't do that, Trunks."

"But you are," he stated matter-of-factly. "And as far as a job goes, I'm in desperate need of a secretary. And you're already trained for that position."

"I thought Marron was your secretary," Pan wore a confused expression.

"She was for a while," he replied. "She decided that it was too much for her."

Pan gave him a questionable look, but quickly disregarded his comment. "So, let me get this straight: you want me to move in with you and take your girlfriend's job?"

"Yeah," he stated simply, a smile playing upon his lips. _He must be drunk._

"And you don't think you'd be putting your relationship in jeopardy?" she questioned. Her head was swimming; how could he even offer this to her? Surely she had put him through enough.

"Perhaps a bit," he thought for a moment, a sly smile gracing his features. "When you put it like that, it does sound like you're getting the better part of the deal."

"So you're retracting your offer?" Pan asked with a sweet smile, thinking she had just won this debate.

"No," he said a bit too quickly. "But I guess you should be expected to do something in return."

"Like what?" Pan expected him to name off simple things, such as paying half of the bills and being in charge of cooking and cleaning the apartment – things that were expected of her.

"You have to tell me the real reason why you left me."

She gasped. _Blackmail?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it was a bit difficult to write, but this is definitely my favorite chapter so far; it has definitely set the path for the rest of the story. Trust me, the tension is going to be thick from this point on! And in an attempt to make good on my promise, I've already started writing chapter seven. My goal is to update at least once a week. Also, thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! :) If you're submitting a signed review (the one that requires you to log in), I've started sending private messages to you all, either just to say a quick _thank you_ or to answer any questions or to respond to any thoughts. I love keeping contact with my reviewers :) I promise to update soon!


	7. The Rich Coverlet of Grass

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author: **XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Seven: **_The Rich Coverlet of Grass_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used; I only bring the characters out for a little fun every now and then. I also do not own Walt Whitman's poem, _Spontaneous Me_ (the title of this story and the title of the chapters of this story). In no way, shape, or form could I even dream of being such a great writer as he. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man. What happens when Trunks doesn't get along with Pan's new boyfriend, Uub? And what happens when Pan doesn't get along with Trunks' new girlfriend, Marron? Mix in a new living arrangement and a new job of being Trunks' personal secretary, add the zest of a secret that no one knows, garnish with juicy lemons and enjoy the jealousy that unfolds.

**Author's Note:** The biggest question I keep getting from my reviewers is this: when are we going to see some Trunks and Pan action? I assure you, said action is coming! However, it will be a slower burn given the current situations. Please be patient with me – I assure you, it will definitely be well worth the wait!

_**Chapter Seven: The Rich Coverlet of Grass**_

Pan was now seated in the passenger seat of _his _car, seat-belt surely secured and snugly intact. The seat-belt was mocking her in a way, acting as a restraint of sorts, making sure to keep her trapped in this passenger seat until the two arrived at their destination, _his _apartment.

Yes, the _two_ of them, not three. Marron had decided to go to her own apartment tonight, complaining of a headache. But Pan was certain that there was more to that story; Marron felt fine the entire night until she came up to Trunks and Pan, asking Pan if she could step in. Pan quickly obliged, her mind still frozen in shock at the deal Trunks had just offered her. The two didn't even dance for an entire song before Marron left in what appeared to be a fit of rage, though Trunks wrote it off as she wasn't feeling well, that she had a _headache_.

Pan Son was no idiot. And the death glare Marron shot Pan before exiting the ballroom only confirmed her suspicions – Trunks had already told Marron about his little plan.

And Marron obviously didn't approve. But Pan didn't hold that against her; she wouldn't have been too thrilled either if their roles were reversed.

At this point, Pan didn't know what to do. Not only had she made herself even more of an enemy to Marron due to Trunks' actions, but she also didn't know how to resolve this issue. Trunks was in _Mr. Briefs_ mode; he wasn't offering this to her as an option, he was making this a mandatory decision for her. And she never knew how to talk him out of anything when he was in this type of mood. She literally couldn't think of anything to say to him to alter his decision; whether she demanded that he take her to her parents' home or whether she threw a tantrum like a three-year-old in order to get her way, it wouldn't make a difference to him.

She was moving in with him, and that was final. No discussion, no comments.

But none of this bothered Pan at the moment. The only words that rang loud and clear in her mind were those of his final comment on this issue: _You have to tell me the real reason why you left_. Those few words literally scared the hell out of her.

She should have expected it though – Trunks was notorious for playing the fun, little game of blackmail. But this was a bit extreme, in her opinion. Yes, he deserved to know why she left; yes, she did plan on telling him; but no, this wasn't going to be on his terms. She would tell him in her own time, when she was certain that they both could handle the situation. It wasn't as simple as _I got cold feet_ nor was it as dramatic as _I found someone else_; this situation was completely different. And it had to be handled with care.

Pan just wasn't ready. But how could she explain that to him?

A sigh escaped her lips as she reclined in her seat a bit more, the traces of a light headache soon surfacing. She pacified her overworked mind by watching the headlights of the oncoming cars, not minding the temporary moment of blindness that followed shortly after. She occasionally glanced out of her window as well, straining her eyes a bit as she searched for any changes in scenery. She had only been gone a matter of months, but she was still interested in seeing if any new buildings lined the streets of Satan City. It was too hard to notice though; it was well after three o'clock in the morning and all of the city lights had been shut down for the night, safe for a few oddly-placed street lamps, much to Pan's dismay; she could have really used a distraction right now.

She started becoming a bit restless; there was nothing to put her mind at ease. The car was so silent – neither had said a word since Trunks roared the engine to life over thirty minutes ago. He never turned the radio on and Pan was too nervous to reach from her seat to do so, so the hope of music drowning out the silence was out of the question. With no conversation and no music, that only left thoughts. And Pan's thoughts were driving her completely insane.

She then chanced a glance towards him, his eyes trained towards the road. He seemed tense; his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles occasionally turning white due to the amount of pressure he used. She knew he was upset, though she wasn't sure why. She could only think that his thoughts were focused on Marron; she must have said something to upset him before she left in her own fit of rage.

But after noticing how upset he seemed, Pan certainly wasn't going to utter a word. She'd just allow the silence to drive her insane for the rest of the ride. They were already reaching the heart of Satan City, close to Capsule Corporations; how much longer of a drive could it be?

She silently prayed that it wouldn't be too much longer.

She then glanced out of her window once more, hoping to find some sort of entertainment outside of his car, but to no avail. Despite the lack of proper lighting, everything outside of the car seemed to be exactly as she remembered it. And though that thought was refreshing, it also seemed as if she was slipping back into her old routine already. But that could be a blessing in disguise – settling back in would be a lot easier for her. It just knocked a few points off of the excitement meter, unfortunately.

And as soon as her little game of _Guess That Building_ became a bit mundane, a certain thought finally registered in her mind: she was going to be living down the hall from Trunks Briefs, her ex-fiancée. Why this hadn't dawned on her earlier, she wasn't sure. She had realized earlier that she'd be living in his apartment, of course. But now she realized just how close of a proximity that really was.

She'd see him _every morning_ before work, she'd see him _every day_ at work, and she'd see him _every afternoon_ after work. The only time she wouldn't be around him, safe from the time he wasn't with Marron, would definitely be the nights, but he'd still be just down the hall from her.

This definitely was not going to work for her, she quickly realized. She couldn't be that close to her ex-fiancée, especially when her heart still longed for him, especially when he had a girlfriend. Was she crazy?

She then chanced another glance at him, wondering what she had gotten herself into exactly. If she thought she was scared earlier, she was absolutely petrified now. There was absolutely no way that she was going to make it out of this arrangement alive. She would surely die of heartache in his apartment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his deep, masculine voice interrupted her thoughts, scaring her in the process; she actually jumped a bit, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, quickly averting her vision back to the road, regretting that he had caught her gazing at him. _This definitely isn't going to work._

She then felt his warm hand cover the hand she had rested in her lap, felt him squeeze it a bit before his soft voice told her, "I know you've been through a lot today, Pan. But really, you can relax. I've already told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Pan glanced back at him, offering a kind smile as her dark eyes met his crystal blue orbs. And as she tried to find reassurance in his words, she didn't believe his last statement; she knew that the only way this arrangement would work was if she allowed herself to be hurt. And her thoughts must have really been driving her crazy, that or sleep deprivation was finally taking her over, because at that moment she realized that it was worth her getting hurt if she got to spend more time with him in the process.

She felt his hand drift from hers; she watched as he slowly placed his hand back on the steering wheel, soon turning into a driveway before coming to a halt, shutting the engine off after placing the car in _park_. She then glanced at the apartment in front of her, utterly impressed by its modern look of many windows and black and white angles and bricks. If the outside was this gorgeous, she couldn't wait to see the inside.

She then heard Trunks exit the vehicle, Pan soon following suit. As she met him on the sidewalk just in front of his car, she couldn't help the smile that had been plastered on her face. He smiled back at her, soon placing his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards his apartment. She could admit to herself that some of those points that had been kicked off of her personal excitement meter had just regained their rightful spots.

She was lost in her own little world, noticing all of the intricate works of art that covered the corridors of the apartment complex. Had Trunks not decided to lead her through the corridors and up the flight of stairs by holding her hand, she was certain she would have gotten lost as soon as she walked through the entrance of the apartment complex, even though the complex was only three stories tall and probably only held a maximum of six apartments. The art was just that beautiful.

She then felt their tour come to a halt as Trunks pulled her to the side, releasing her hand to reach into his pocket to retrieve his keys. As he unlocked the door, Pan noticed the number on the room, _301_. Typical Trunks, wanting the apartment on the top floor and away from all of the noise. She had to admit though, she was grateful that he had an apartment on the top floor; she was certain that the view was going to be gorgeous.

She watched as Trunks opened the door, reaching inside only for a moment to turn the lights on before stepping to the side and gesturing for Pan to enter the apartment first. _Always the gentleman_. Pan walked inside, immediately walking into the most gorgeous foyer she had ever seen, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. She waited for the soft _click_ of the door before she continued forth, not wanting to walk ahead of him.

"I'm sorry, the place is a little messy," he commented, placing his keys on a narrow, mahogany table that was shoved against the wall, an elegant mirror hanging directly above. She then felt his hand on the small of her back again, urging her to go further into his home. "I'll give you a quick tour though."

She walked only a step behind him, watching as he directed her attention to various rooms. It only took one glance of the living room before Pan had come to the conclusion that Trunks had, in fact, hired an interior decorator. She wasn't complaining though – his apartment was absolutely gorgeous. With a color scheme of dark browns, bright ivories, rich burgundies and dull golds, all framed by mahogany furniture and amazing variations of art, Pan was beyond impressed.

She then followed him into the hallway, noting that he took a left before opening the door at the end of the hall. Pan followed him inside, immediately falling in love with the room; it followed the same color scheme as the rest of the apartment, but focused more on the browns and ivories. She quickly noticed the king-sized bed that was covered with a very plush ivory comforter; it was begging her to dive in. She then noticed the matching mahogany furniture, smiling in approval. But all was forgotten when she turned and noticed the large walk-in closet. That mixed with the large spa-inspired bathtub in her bathroom did her in – she was absolutely in love.

"This is your room," Trunks informed her, causing a wide grin to grace her features. He smiled at her expression before adding, "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" she couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her lips. "I love it."

He laughed at her approval of her room. "The bathroom has just about everything you'll need, but I know you'll probably need some clothes for the night. If it doesn't bother you, I'd be glad to let you use some of my clothes to sleep in."

"I'd really appreciate that," she replied with a kind smile, finally sitting on the edge of her bed, immediately enjoying its softness.

"I'll go get some from my room then," he replied before stepping into the hall and making his way to his bedroom. "Just make yourself at home."

The word _home_ echoed in her mind, causing a smile to grace her lips. She hadn't felt this at home in such a long time – it really was refreshing. She then relaxed into her bed, pressing her back against the plush comforter, enjoying the softness it offered her.

She could really get used to this.

She then closed her eyes, exhaustion flowing freely throughout her body. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she arrived back home, especially for the past two nights. But now things were finally working themselves out on their own, causing all of her stress to ebb away from her cluttered mind; it was at this moment she realized just how tired both her mind and her body really were, how tense and strained her muscles were.

And with a pleasantly relaxed sigh escaping her lips, she could feel herself starting to slip away...

"You aren't falling asleep on me, are you?" Trunks had made his way back into her room, several of his old t-shirts and pajamas in hand. Pan turned towards him, standing up in the process.

"I was just relaxing a bit," she replied, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"I'm pretty worn out from the wedding, too," he replied, a sigh escaping his lips. It was at that moment that Pan finally noticed how tired his eyes were. She offered him a sympathetic smile. "You're welcome to anything here, no questions asked. Just let me know if there is something you need, okay?"

She nodded as she made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a friendly embrace. She couldn't help the smile that played upon her lips once she felt his arms wrap around her small frame, squeezing her body closer to his. "Thank you so much for this, Trunks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it, Panny," he replied, softly pressing her against his chest before releasing her from his embrace all too soon, a sly smile gracing his features. "You still have to live up to your end of the bargain though."

Her eyes immediately fell towards the ground, her chest becoming painfully tight. How was she going to tell him, especially now? He would surely kick her out.

She then felt his hand under her chin, gently pulling her eyes back to him, a smile pressed to his lips. "You can tell me whenever you're ready, Pan. I won't pressure you about it, but I do need to know."

She nodded, a feeling of relief soon washing through her body. She definitely didn't deserve all of what he was offering her. He was too kind to her.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and head to bed," he then made his way towards the exit of her room "Is there anything that you need?"

Pan glanced around her room, shaking her head in the process before she glanced down. "Oh, do you mind unzipping my dress?"

She couldn't help but notice the surprised expression that crossed his features, even if he only allowed his shock to play upon his face for a moment. He finally nodded, stepping back into her room. She turned around, moving her hair to the side to give him better access of the zipper, immediately becoming nervous once she felt his presence behind her. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

She felt his warm hand ghost across the back of her neck, sweeping a few stray hairs out of the way of the zipper. She then felt his other hand slowly slide up the curve of her spine, stopping just below her neck, softly grasping the zipper with his masculine fingers. She noticed that he paused for a moment; that only caused her to become more nervous. And just when she felt the urge to tell him that he didn't have to do this, the sound of her dress unzipping filled her ears.

He followed the zipper down the curve of her back, his other hand tracing her side all the way down, softly caressing the curve of her hip. Pan had to remind herself to breathe as she slowly placed her hand against her chest, securing the dress to her body. She then felt his presence a bit closer to her than before as he paused once more, the zipper still fastened above her backside.

She noticed that his grip on her hip tightened a bit as he pushed the zipper down her backside in an exaggeratedly slow manner, his hand taking full advantage of this opportunity. She arched her back a bit, softly pressing her shoulders against his chest.

She could feel his warm breath against her neck; his lips were hovering right above the hollow of her collarbone. She hadn't realized that his mouth was so close to her body. She was surprised when she felt his hand press against her hip with much more force than before, begging her to press up against him more. She immediately leaned into him, loving how his hand ghosted up her side, resting on her rib cage, a mere centimeter below her right breast.

She knew what he wanted; she wanted the same. Her mind screamed _touch me_. But she wouldn't encourage him – he had to do this on his own.

She then felt his lips softly brush against her neck, the lightest of kisses causing the warmest of sensations within her. And all too soon, she felt him starting to distance himself from her, his hands slowly releasing her from his touch. Disappointment rushed throughout her being, but she understood. He just had a fight with Marron; she just broke it off with Uub. They were both too vulnerable. And though certain parts of her body completely disagreed with her, she was grateful that, as always, he was being the perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," she spoke, her voice not her own. She slowly turned around once she felt his hands drop to his sides, leaving her body yearning for more.

"No problem," his voice was barely above a whisper and definitely much huskier than earlier. She then felt his hand brush her cheek, enjoying the spark he ignited within her. With a smile he continued, "Good night, Panny."

"Good night, Trunks," she whispered to him, watching with a bit of disappointment as he walked past her and into the hallway. Once she heard the soft _click_ of his bedroom door, she let her dress fall from her body while she watched the material pool at her feet. She then glanced towards the chest at the foot of her bed, noticing the clothes that he had brought her.

In the mix of the colors, Pan's eyes fell upon a gray t-shirt. She instantly picked it up from the pile, smiling as she recognized his old training shirt from when he played football at Orange Star High School. She flipped the t-shirt over, running her fingers across the letters of his last name while she stared at the number twenty-four, the exact age she was now; the age she should have been married.

Before any tears could slip down her cheeks, she quickly disregarded her last thought and pulled the t-shirt over her head. She immediately drowned in his scent, loving every second of it. With a smile, she finally climbed into her bed, drowning into a sea of Trunks and plush.

In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, finally having a peaceful night's sleep and dreaming all night of _him_.

* * *

The very next morning, Pan was certain that she woke to the sound of a hushed argument, or at least one side of an argument. Still in her haze of sleepiness that had just been disturbed, confusion set in. With a groan escaping her slightly parted lips, she soon stretched her tired limbs, her muscles straining against the pleasing sensation. It wasn't until her body relaxed against the soft mattress that she realized where she was.

A smile graced her features as she glanced around the room, _her_ room. It wasn't a dream – she was really living with Trunks. Her heart beamed.

But then she heard his voice again; she could tell that he was trying to keep his voice low. With a crinkled brow, she quickly stood from her bed while peeling the covers from her body, her feet softly padding down the hardwood floor of the hallway. She stood at the entrance of the living room for a moment, peeking around the corner of the wall before she entered the kitchen; she wasn't sure why she was so nervous.

He was seated at the table, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in great frustration. She quickly noticed the phone pressed to his ear, the faint sound of a woman's voice could be heard. She then noticed that his laptop was perched upon the table, several files and important documents were strewn across the surface of the table. She assumed he was working on something for Capsule Corporations since the wedding had interrupted some of his work, that he was on the phone with one of his board members.

But she was only half right.

"Marron, you just don't understand." She heard his strained voice, a sigh quickly following his comment.

Pan fully expected Marron's reaction to his words; she knew that his comment would only worsen the argument. And as Trunks listened to Marron's harsh tone mixed with various curse words, it was obvious that he hadn't learned that you never tell a woman that she didn't understand something.

She then watched as Trunks brought his hand from his ear, staring at the phone in his hand in complete disbelief. It was obvious to Pan that Marron had hung up on Trunks, but it broke her heart to see how stressed he was about this situation. He quickly placed his head in his hands, slowly massaging his temples in an attempt to rid the headache that was soon surfacing.

Her heart sunk in her chest; this was all her fault.

She quickly debated whether or not she should enter any further, wondered if he'd be happy to see her or if he'd rather have time to himself. But once she heard another sigh escape his lips, she found the courage to step from the hallway and make her way towards the kitchen. With a smile playing upon her lips, she greeted him with a warm, "Good morning."

She must have caught him off guard; he quickly snapped his eyes up to hers, a small smile slowly pressed against his lips as he attempted to replace his stressed demeanor with a more positive one. "Good morning, though it's two in the afternoon."

"Really?" Pan asked, a bit shocked. She then sat in the chair directly across from him, resting her chin in her hand. "I didn't realize I had slept so late."

"I slept in a bit, too," he admitted while he rearranged some of the files around on the table. She quickly noticed how tense he was.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she watched him stack the files beside his laptop, feeling the need to help rid him of some of his stress. She knew one way that would definitely make him feel relaxed...

_Stop it, Pan!_ She scolded herself, though she welcomed the intimate images that soon passed through her mind. She then lowered her eyes to her lap in an attempt to hide her flushed expression from him.

"I think I'm done for the day," he stated, standing from the table. He was completely oblivious to her current dilemma. "This can wait until tomorrow."

Pan nodded her head in understanding as she cleared her thoughts, her smile faltering a bit as she watched him collect the files and his laptop from the table. She knew he was distancing himself a bit, but she told herself that it was all due to his situation with Marron. She knew he needed some time to calm down, but this situation wasn't going to change any time soon; Marron would never approve of this living arrangement.

And Pan couldn't stand watching Trunks like this. It broke her heart.

But she also understood why Marron was being this way. Pan couldn't blame Marron one bit. She'd react the same way.

She heard his feet pad softly against the tile of the kitchen floor, heading in the obvious direction of his bedroom. She instantly closed her eyes as she felt her heart race within her chest, knowing that she had to end this, now.

And just when she opened her mouth to beacon the words, she was surprised to hear _his_ voice, not hers. "Are you hungry?"

Pan turned in her chair, soon meeting his gaze. Her surprise turned to heartache as she took in his appearance. He was clearly stressed, complete with disheveled hair and extremely tired eyes. She realized that he was just looking for an escape, that he wanted an excuse to just get away, if only for a few moments.

With a sad smile and a heart that had just broken in two, she nodded. "I'm starving."

"Me too," he then glanced to his feet. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'd love to," she smiled, soon standing from her seat. "I just need to change."

"Bra dropped off a few things for you before her and Goten left for the airport this morning," Pan watched as Trunks placed his files and laptop down before heading towards the foyer. Her heart immediately sank; she hated the fact that wasn't able to see her best friend off for her honeymoon. Her thoughts were interrupted as Trunks approached her with a rather large suitcase that Pan didn't recognize. "I'm sure there's something suitable for you in here."

"That's not my bag..." Pan commented, completely confused.

"I didn't think it was either, but we both know my sister, Panny," he replied with a smile. "Would you like me to put this in your room? It's kind of heavy."

"Thank you," Pan nodded with a smile of appreciation, though she was still confused. She soon followed Trunks into her bedroom.

"I'm going to change as well," she watched him place the suitcase on her bed. "I'll meet you in the living room when you're done."

Pan nodded once more as she watched him leave, hearing the soft _click_ of his door as he disappeared into his room. Her eyes soon fell upon the suitcase once more. If she knew Bra, which she did, Pan knew that she should approach this bag with extreme caution.

With a soft sigh, she made her way towards her bed. She quickly grasped the small zipper in her hand as she began to open the suitcase, mentally preparing to curse Bra if something jumped out at her from this bag. Once the case was completely unzipped, Pan took a deep, cleansing breath before flipping the lid of the case back against her bed.

Pan was pleased to see a variation of colors set upon soft fabrics within the case and not some practical joke waiting to happen as some sort of revenge from their game of _I Never _from the other night. Pan's eyes soon fell upon a yellow piece of paper, surely a note of sorts from Bra. What surprised her was that the note was literally attached to a black lacy number that convinced Pan that this piece of lingerie was surely Victoria's deepest, darkest secret.

With flushed cheeks, Pan tried to carry her eyes away from the garment long enough to read Bra's note:

_Pan,_

_I heard the news about you moving in with my brother – congratulations! I really couldn't be happier; this is the best wedding present I could have ever asked for._

_I'm a bit disappointed that I'll be away on my honeymoon while you two reconnect, but I'm hoping that this will come in handy. And I know you're shaking your head while you're reading this, thinking I'm coercing some sort of evil demise against Marron, but it's been MONTHS, Pan... And frankly, I want you as my sister-in-law, not her._

_I'm hoping that I make it home in time to watch him propose to you._

_Good luck,  
Bra_

Pan felt her knees go weak, certain that her legs would give out from under her. _Really, Bra?_ Though Pan was used to Bra's bluntness and complete honesty, she also wondered what Bra was thinking at times. Pan then glanced once more at the garment resting on her bed. With an arched brow, she picked the garment up and analyzed it with a critical eye.

The sheer lace, though colored black, wouldn't conceal a single thing, Pan was sure. Was this supposed to be a nightie? It definitely didn't play the part of one... Pan was positive that the other half of the nightie was lost somewhere in a bin at Victoria's Secret; this would barely cover all of the necessities.

But given time, this piece did have potential... Pan softly placed the garment up against her body as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of her dresser. She was shocked to find that her traitor lips had formed into a smile as her traitor mind had already made a mental check-list of seducing Mr. Trunks Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporations.

Once again: _Really, Bra?_

"I'm ready when you are, Panny," Trunks called from the hallway, causing Pan to literally jump – she felt as if she was being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She quickly buried the garment under all of the other clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt she could find in the process.

"I'll be there in a minute," Pan replied, rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth. And in that moment, Pan swore she would have her revenge on Bra Briefs, even if it was the last act she'd do.

* * *

Pan was now seated across from Trunks in an extremely comfortable booth, her eyes completely focused on the menu as her mind tried to block out all things black and lacy, though she wasn't having much success. It also didn't help that she could feel the intensity of his gaze on her. This only caused her cheeks to flush a lovely crimson color.

"You've barely spoken two words since we left the apartment," he commented, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

Pan chanced a glance at him, certain her cheeks were still flushed. With a shake of her head and a small smile, she quickly replied, "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, I guess."

She quickly realized how untrue that statement was; she didn't have a lot on her mind – she actually had very little on her mind. And that _very little_ was clad in a sheer black, lacy number.

She literally had to shake those thoughts out of her mind.

She then watched his eyes fall to his menu once more, his lips pressed into a hard line as he took in her words. "I see. Have you heard from him?"

She frowned. She didn't expect to have this conversation over lunch.

"I haven't checked my phone since yesterday, before the wedding," she replied, her eyes falling to her own menu. She should have e-mailed Uub by now. Surely he had already e-mailed her to let her know he was safe at home. She quietly wondered how he would react once he knew she was living with Trunks now.

"How did you sleep last night?" he interrupted her thoughts. This was an attempt at a pleasantries, she was sure. That or a mental distraction for himself.

"Very well," she admitted with a smile, his t-shirt strangely coming to her mind. "I hadn't had a decent night's sleep since I had arrived."

He nodded in understanding, a faint trace of a smile gracing his lips. "I'm glad."

She then glanced back at him, immediately noticing how stressed he looked, how tired his eyes looked. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," he replied, his response a bit clipped, but she expected that. He never told her the truth when he was stressed.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying, Trunks," she stated with a frown, watching as a smirk formed on his lips before his crystal blue eyes locked with hers.

"Do you now?" he asked with a playful smile attached. She nodded her head once, her frown still intact.

Their waitress arrived a moment later, taking down each of their orders. And it didn't go unnoticed how flirtatious the waitress was being with Trunks. Pan hadn't expected that fact to bother her as much as it did, especially since Trunks kept his eyes on her while he ignored the waitress' not-so-subtle attempts, but Pan quickly realized why it did bother her – this time, he wasn't hers.

That thought bothered her more than anything had since she arrived home. The way she felt the first time she saw him with Marron, the way she felt when she'd get close to him just for him to pull away, the way she felt at Bra's wedding yesterday... Nothing bothered her more than not being with him.

Trunks must have noticed her disappointed expression. He reached his hand across the table, soon covering hers with his own as he asked, "Are you going to be okay, Panny?"

Oh, what that nickname did to her...

She was sure her expression told him otherwise, but she managed to nod in response to his question. "I'll be fine."

She saw his playful smile once more before he gave her back her own words, "I know you well enough to know when you're lying, Pan."

"Touché."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys aren't upset with me; I know I promised to update sooner. Life just got crazy for a second there, I'm sorry. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter; I promise chapter eight will be longer. But thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! :) And remember, if you're submitting a signed review (the one that requires you to log in), I've started sending private messages to you all, either just to say a quick _thank you_ or to answer any questions or to respond to any thoughts. I love keeping contact with my reviewers :) I promise to update soon, for real this time! I'm almost finished with chapter eight!


	8. Beautiful Dripping Fragments

**Title:** Spontaneous Me  
**Author: **XoBrYtToX  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Chapter Eight: **_Beautiful Dripping Fragments_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. All this genius belongs to the respective owners and creators of these characters used; I only bring the characters out for a little fun every now and then. I also do not own Walt Whitman's poem, _Spontaneous Me_ (the title of this story and the title of the chapters of this story). In no way, shape or form could I even dream of being such a great writer as he. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **Pan is coming home for her best friend's wedding. Biggest problem: she knows her boyfriend and her ex are certainly not going to get along, especially when Pan is the maid of honor and her ex is the best man. What happens when Trunks doesn't get along with Pan's new boyfriend, Uub? And what happens when Pan doesn't get along with Trunks' new girlfriend, Marron? Mix in a new living arrangement and a new job of being Trunks' personal secretary, add the zest of a secret that no one knows, garnish with juicy lemons and enjoy the jealousy that unfolds.

**Author's Note:** The biggest question I've been getting from reviewers now is this: Why did Pan leave? In due time, lovelies; all in due time.

_**Chapter Eight: Beautiful Dripping Fragments**_

_I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their __sunsets__._

She allowed a small smile to play upon her lips as that quote softly bounced around in her head. She wasn't sure where she had read it or who had said it or even why her subconscious decided to pull it from her memory at this exact moment, but she found it so fitting now – her walking with him through Satan City's most beautiful park, admiring the hypnotic shades of the most glorious sunset she had ever seen; the perfect ending to a rather perfect day she must admit, if only to herself.

She wasn't sure how they're friendly lunch had turned into an all-day event, but she couldn't be happier that it had. And judging from his expression, she could tell that he definitely needed this break away; no cell phones, no e-mails, no deadlines, no title of the CEO of Capsule Corporations... Just a lovely afternoon full of laughs and wonderful childhood memories with a life-long friend, not a miserable afternoon full of turmoil with his ex-fiancé. This was the first time he actually wore a smile instead of dawning his usual stressed demeanor. As surprising as it was to see, he looked genuinely happy. She was proud of herself for that.

"My dad will never let me live that down," he couldn't help but laugh, which was such a wonderful sound – one she hadn't heard in some time now. "He grounded me for a solid three months."

"You did destroy his most prized possession, Trunks," she laughed with him. "I don't know what he'd do without that weight room."

"It just wasn't fair," he complained with a frown. "Goten was a part of that, too. He should have received some sort of punishment."

"Are you really holding a grudge over ten years later?" she asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I am," he replied with a scowl. "Goten rarely got in trouble for anything."

"Probably because they were mainly your crazy ideas," she pointed out.

"I suppose," he replied with a proud smile. She then felt his hand rest on the small of her back before asking, "Would you like to have a seat?"

Her eyes followed his gaze to the nearby bench as she nodded and followed his lead. The two quickly fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying the dusk skyline as the bright reds, yellows and oranges transformed into deep purples and blues, a slight twinkle of very few stars starting to come into view. It was truly amazing.

"I haven't seen a sunset in ages," she smiled, relaxing a bit as she kept her eyes fixed on the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," he replied before resting his arm on the bench behind her, allowing his hand to drape across her shoulder a bit.

She shuddered. She wasn't sure if it was due to the cool night air or due to the nonchalant positioning of his arm, but it was an involuntary action nonetheless. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you cold?" he quickly asked, wrapping his arm completely around her shoulders, his hand running up and down the length of her arm in an attempt to warm her. And though she nodded in response, she knew then that it wasn't the coolness of the night that had made her tremble.

"A little," she admitted with a blush as she glanced towards her feet.

"We can go back to the apartment." He began to rise from his seat, but she quickly placed her hand on his thigh in an attempt to stop him.

"No, I'm fine," she said in a rush; she wasn't ready for this to end. "I really wanted to watch the rest of the sunset, if that's okay with you."

He nodded as he relaxed against the bench once more, but she soon realized that his eyes were locked on her hand that was still resting on his thigh. She softly gasped before she retracted her hand, only earning a small laugh from him. She looked up towards him, completely puzzled.

"I really don't know why you're scared to touch me, Panny." Oh, the things that nick-name did to her...

Before she even realized it, he had bent down and brought her legs into his lap, bringing her a bit closer to him as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders again and explained, "I'm not going to let you freeze while we're out here."

And that's when the confusion set in – that was the point where this friendly afternoon turned into something a bit more. Her heartbeat had doubled its acceleration as she realized how close she was to him; it would be so easy for her to do literally anything in this position.

She released a shaky breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She tried to clear her rapidly-racing mind, but it was no use – her mind only had one thought streaming through now, and it wasn't the gorgeous sunset. She was sure her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide in shock. She had to recover – quickly.

She settled for resting her head against his shoulder, trying her best to hide her face from him – she didn't want her expression to give her away. But that option only clouded her heightened senses even more; her nose was soon filled with the scent of _him_ as she became highly aware of the fact that his hand was now running down the length of her spine, drawing circles in the small of her back from time to time. All she could feel, hear, see, and smell was him; was it a crime that she wanted to taste him, too?

"Are you watching the sunset?" he whispered curiously, seemingly fully aware of the mental battle she was having. She nodded against his shoulder, gasping once more as she felt his other hand run the length of her jean-clad legs. "Still cold?"

That's when she finally realized that this was all a game to him – that she had been amusing him this entire time. But this was definitely a game she could participate in.

"I'm starting to warm up a bit," she whispered into his ear, smiling as she felt him shift a bit underneath her. She then placed her hand against his chest, softly drawing a line down to his torso with her finger, slowly tracing his abs one by one... "Are you cold?"

He turned towards her a bit before admitting, "I could think of a few things that could warm me up right now."

"Such as?" her voice was still as low as a whisper as she continued to trace a path of his abs, her hand dropping lower and lower.

"I don't know," she felt him shift once more. "Hot chocolate."

She laughed. "And?"

"Warm muffins." His voice was husky.

"Mhm," she couldn't help but smile. "Anything else?"

Before she could even realize what was happening, she found herself straddling him; with her legs on either side of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while placing her hands behind him to secure herself to him and the bench. "How about you?"

"We're in a public park, Trunks! There are children around..." she reminded him.

He arched a brow before responding, "When has that ever stopped us before?"

"Trunks..." she warned, scowling down at him.

"Just admit it," his hands gripped her hips a bit tighter. "You **are** scared to touch me."

"That's what this is all about?" she scoffed as she tried to maneuver herself off of him, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Prove me wrong then."

"A challenge in a public park, really?" she laughed.

"I'm serious." The look in his eyes told her he was, and she quickly debated if she should take the bait or not.

She quickly looked down between them before pointing out the obvious. "I am touching you, Trunks."

"You're hovering," he quickly replied with a laugh.

"And what is the point of this?" she finally demanded.

"How are you going to live with me if you have a problem touching me? At this rate, you're going to have a heart-attack if we graze past each other in the hallway."

"So, this is a test now?" She hated tests.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. "And right now you're failing miserably."

She then released her tight grip on the bench and allowed all of her weight to settle upon his lap. "Happy?"

"Does it _feel _like I am?" he asked with a small laugh.

She scowled towards him once more. She was growing tired of this game – it wasn't fair. "What do you want me to do, Trunks?"

"What do you want to do, Panny?" he asked, his voice low.

There was so much she wanted to do, but she couldn't. And this game was throwing all boundaries out of the window. She was so confused; what was he thinking?

She placed her hands on his shoulders, soon circling them around his neck as she moved impossibly closer towards him. Her chest was pressed softly against his as she felt his hands move her hips against him in a slow manner. She pressed her forehead against his as she released a small sigh. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Whatever feels right," he replied as his hands slowly moved from her hips to her waist, slowly tracing the sides of her torso while his nose softly caressed the side of her jaw, surely taking in her scent while coaxing her to take this chance. She was becoming so intoxicated; she wasn't sure how much more of this hypnosis she could take. She finally felt his fingers ghost against the swell of her breasts and that was all it took – she pressed her mouth against his, moving her lips in a hurried frenzy as she grinded her hips into his. She heard a deep groan emerge from him as she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance – he quickly obliged.

The moment her tongue slid against his was a moment of euphoria for her. Their kiss became a heated fight for dominance in an instant, neither wanting to lose and neither wanting this kiss to end. She continued to rock her hips against him, enjoying the delicious friction building between them as his obvious approval of this situation pressed against her inner thigh. It was then that she felt his hands push underneath her bra, softly massaging and kneading her sensitive flesh in a slow, erotic manner. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when she felt his experienced fingers grasp her nipples, providing them with the most sensual ministrations as he used her moment of surprise to move his mouth to the column of her neck, softly nipping and kissing as he continued.

She felt a bit light-headed, but she wouldn't allow this pleasure to stop. She pressed her forehead against his, staring into his lust-filled eyes as she felt one of his hands tracing a line from between her breasts straight down her abdomen, stopping right above her jeans. She glanced down between them, watching as his finger traced a circle around the button of her jeans, patiently awaiting her permission. With a smile, she glanced back up at him before pressing her mouth against his once more.

She soon felt him unbutton her jeans with a flick of his wrist, her zipper soon undoing as it fell victim under his poetic fingers. As his tongue grazed against hers, she felt his hand slowly slide beneath the elastic of her panties as he continued his destination south. The anticipation was killing her – she needed to feel his touch.

She rose above his lap for an instant as she finally felt his hand cup her womanhood. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his skilled finger slide against her slick folds, creating a circuit around her sensitive sweet spot before plunging deep inside her. She moved against him as he added another finger, making sure to keep his mouth on hers to muffle her moans.

So many emotions flooded her mind as so much heat pooled into her lower abdomen – she needed this so badly. Who cared if this was happening on a park bench?

"Mommy! Mommy, look!" she heard a child yell, breaking all of her concentration. "Look over there, Mommy! What are they doing?"

Pan broke their heated kiss the instant he removed his hand from her pants, looking in the direction of the small child as he provided her the honor of readjusting her clothing. She looked just in time to see the upset mother grab her small boy's hand. "Come on, honey. Daddy's looking for us."

"But Mommy, what are they doing?" she heard the small boy ask again as he continued to point in their direction. Pan quickly determined that the child couldn't be older than three – and she had to admit, he was the cutest child she had ever seen. Irony quickly set in as she discovered that this child had soft lavender hair and a pair of crystal blue orbs that perfectly matched the man she was still embarrassingly straddling upon the park bench.

Pan then glanced towards the mother holding a pink bundle of joy in her arms as she struggled to grab the boy's hand. She watched as the boy tried to come closer to her and Trunks, causing her to finally climb off of Trunks's lap and stand upon the pavement once more. The boy smiled towards Pan as he started to run towards her, exclaiming, "I know you!"

Pan turned to look towards Trunks, the splitting image of this small boy, who only shrugged the matter off with a smile.

She then turned back to the small boy, still running towards her. "You know me?"

"Of course I do – you're my Mommy!" The boy smiled as he continued to run towards her.

"What?" The boy finally reached her and wrapped his arms around her legs in the warmest embrace he could muster.

"I love you, Mommy!" he said as he gripped her legs impossibly tighter.

"No, that's your mom," Pan knelt down towards the lavender-haired boy and pointed towards the woman still holding her baby girl in her arms. And that's when Pan realized that looking at this boy's mother was like looking in a mirror. She gasped in shock.

"No, you're my Mommy!" he argued. Pan then watched as his mother ran towards her young son. She had no clue what to do at this point.

Pan glanced back down towards the boy. "I'm so confused."

"Don't be confused, Mommy." He smiled towards her with such love.

Pan looked up at the mother running towards her son just in time to see her trip, soon falling towards the ground – the baby girl fell from her mother's arms and hit the pavement with such impact, causing a small crater to form in the ground. Pan and the mother screamed in horror as the baby girl slid across the ground, her pink blanket protecting her from nothing. Pan raced towards the baby, the young boy right behind her, but somehow Trunks beat her to the infant. But they were all too late.

"What have you done, Pan?" Trunks asked as he held the lifeless infant in his hands, her pink blanket stained crimson.

"What's wrong with my sister, Mommy?" She glanced down to see the small boy tugging on her jeans as tears streamed down his cheeks. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Pan watched as Trunks cradled the infant's head in his large hand, softly stroking her raven-colored hair while begging and pleading for her to make some kind of sound or show some form of life as tears stained his face.

"Please, just open your eyes, baby. Please."

"Trunks, I..." Pan tried to explain, but everything suddenly faded to black.

"Just open your eyes," she felt her body being shaken. "Wake up, Panny."

"What?" Confusion set in as she did as she was told, opening her eyes only to be greeted with a bright light and a blur of lavender.

"Thank God," she heard him sigh as she blocked her sensitive eyes from the light. "You were having a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Pan was still confused as she finally allowed herself to open her eyes and adjust to the light. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I got back from Marron's about an hour ago. You fell asleep watching a movie, I suppose; the television was still on when I got here. But you looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch, I just couldn't wake you. But that was before you started screaming. It took me five minutes to wake you up."

Pan's mind finally realized that it had all been a dream.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, quickly caught by Trunks's thumb. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head in response, knowing she couldn't have that conversation with him, knowing she couldn't relive that situation, especially not now. How would she start that kind of conversation anyway?

"Come here," she felt herself being pulled against his body as he embraced her in a tight, warm hug. "If you need anything, I'm right here, Panny."

She wanted to smile at his kindness and generosity, but all she could do was cry. She was soaking his shirt with silent tears, but he didn't seem to care – he only held her tighter. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

But she knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

Pan released a stressed sigh as she entered the lobby of Capsule Corporations, Inc. A rush of nerves had finally settled into the pit of her stomach as her mind became cluttered with so many memories of this building; she quickly became uneasy. _Just breathe, Pan; it's going to be just fine._

With her nightmare still weighing heavy on her mind, Pan attempted to clear her head with a deep, soothing breath – but to no avail. Images of that sweet baby girl haunted her mind and the fact that today was her first day back at Capsule Corporations was just too overwhelming for her. No breathing exercise was going to help calm her today. And as she glanced down at her empty thermos, she quickly realized that coffee wasn't an option either.

She then glanced towards her left, feeling only an ounce of relief that the president of the company himself was now escorting her towards the main elevators. Mustering all the courage she could, she finally chanced a glance around the lobby.

Everything seemed the same – nothing seemed to stick out as unfamiliar as far as the décor was concerned. She didn't recognize many faces, but she did remember a few. But then again, it was still too soon for most employees to be within five blocks of the company's main lobby anyway. She offered kind smiles as she continued her path towards the elevators.

She watched as Trunks pressed a button to summon the elevator. She then heard a familiar curse as he realized how long it would take for the elevator to reach the main lobby. She quickly glanced towards him, watching as he checked the time before she released a small laugh. He tossed a small smile her way, but it was easily recognizable how stressed this CEO was.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes," he explained as he ran a hand through his lavender locks – a nervous habit he picked up a few years back. Pan nodded in understanding, thankful that the elevator doors had finally opened. The two stepped inside as he selected his desired floor.

She then offered him a calming, reassuring smile as she watched him lean against the side of the elevator; he returned the smile, but it didn't go unnoticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes – and it was at that moment she realized how tired his entire body seemed.

The poor man probably didn't catch a minute's rest last night. He had decided that the two would just crash on the couch, that he would be right beside her should she have another horrific dream again. She tried to reason with him, telling him that it wasn't necessary and he needed his sleep, but Trunks was a very stubborn man – once he made his mind up about something, he was intent on making sure that things followed his plan.

And he held her the entire night, making sure he was there for her should she need him.

It warmed her heart, but she felt horrible about the situation. "I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep last night."

"I've worked on much less sleep than this before," he assured her with a smirk.

She quickly glanced towards her feet, finding interest in her shiny black stilettos as she continued, "I just feel terrible."

"You shouldn't," he replied simply. The elevator doors opened once more as the two reached their designated floor. She quickly followed him out of the elevator and into his executive suite.

"The meeting should last all of thirty minutes, if that," he informed her while she watched him collect random files from his desk. "We'll set things up for you as soon as I'm done. Until then, you can just relax here or meet up with some of the employees or get some coffee – whatever you want."

She nodded in response as she felt his arm brush against hers as he headed towards the elevator once more. She then felt him pause for a moment as he softly placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face dangerously close to his. She swore she felt as if her heart were about to burst.

"I know you're going through a lot right now; if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, Panny. I hope you know that." His words were so kind.

She nodded before allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"I'll be back soon," he added before pressing his lips against her forehead, lingering only for a moment. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him, the need to be comforted by this man was becoming too much for her to take. She then felt him distance himself from her as he made his way down the hallway once more, leaving her alone in his enormous office.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched his figure disappear behind the elevator doors. There was no doubt in her mind that this man would be the death of her.

She turned on her heel, taking in the sight of his executive suite and reveling in the fact that everything was still the same as the day she left. With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she quickly fell into the chair across from his desk and tried to relax a bit. There was just too much going on in her life at the moment; she didn't have time to deal with one situation before a new situation decided to present itself.

Uub... Trunks... Marron...

It was just too much to bear.

With a shake of her head, she attempted to clear her thoughts. She wasn't going to set herself up for complete destruction and devastation before eight o'clock this morning. Instead of allowing her thoughts to derail her, she convinced herself that this was all just nerves and that she simply needed a cup of coffee to help take the edge off.

Making her way through the small lobby just outside of Mr. Briefs' office, she quickly noticed a man exiting one of the elevators, his hands full of several files as his eyes scanned one in particular. He seemed so engrossed in the file, she was afraid to distract his concentration by greeting him. Instead she watched him waltz into the office as she prepared herself her promised cup of coffee – needing the caffeine more than ever.

It took all of two seconds for the man to return to the lobby, searching for someone. "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned on her heel, her cup pressed to her lips.

"I'm sorry," he motioned a bit closer to her. "Do you know where Mr. Briefs is?"

"He's in a meeting," she informed him after allowing the warm liquid to slip down her throat. "He assured me it wouldn't take long – perhaps thirty minutes at the most. You're more than welcome to wait here. Or I can relay a message for you once he's finished."

She watched him consider his options while he glanced at his watch. "I'll wait."

"Would you like some coffee while you wait then?"

"Sure," he nodded as he stepped closer towards her. "Black, please."

She nodded with a smile as she poured his cup. "Same way the boss likes it."

He let out a small laugh. "Oh, how rude of me – I didn't even bother introducing myself. I'm Michael Realms."

She accepted his professional handshake with a smile. "Pan Son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Son." His smile was breathtaking, she had to admit.

"The pleasure is mine," she awkwardly noticed his hand was still holding hers. Hearing his muttered apology, she gestured towards the seats in the lobby. "Would you like to have a seat, Mr. Realms? He may be a little while longer."

"Would you join me?" he asked once she gave him his cup. She nodded while collecting her own cup and decided it best for her to sit across from him. "Are you his new assistant?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry?" His confusion confirmed that Mr. Realms hadn't been a member of Capsule Corporations, Inc. long enough to have heard the story between her and Trunks.

"I've worked here before," she clarified.

"Oh," he nodded, shrugging the matter off without as much as a questionable look. She quickly took in his appearance: dark hair in a bit of disarray, softly falling into dark, mysterious eyes – all signs leading to an obviously perfect smile. She was sure his appearance made many women in the building wonder what exactly was hiding underneath that tailored silk suit of his.

"What is your title, Mr. Realms?" She needed to distract herself.

"It's a very complicated title, Miss Son," he sat his coffee down on the table between them. "I used to be one of his clients, but after some consideration and quite a bit of persuasion from Mr. Briefs, I became one of his partners to help advance his engineering department."

She nodded in understanding. "He can be very persuasive at times."

"Very," he agreed with a smile. "He won't take _no_ for an answer."

A laugh escaped her lips. "I know exactly what you mean." The two quickly fell into a comfortable conversation centered around Trunks's hatred of the word _no_.

"So, you like him as your boss, then?" he questioned, immediately noticing her look of confusion. "You did come back to him after all."

She took a moment to allow his words to fall heavy on her mind. Is that really what she had done – come back to him? Surely others saw it this way too. She didn't want to seem that desperate, no matter how true those words were.

"Mr. Briefs is a wonderful boss." She finally answered, a smile playing upon her lips.

"He's a wonderful man as well," he commented with a small smile. "May I ask why you left, Miss Son?"

Pan was at a loss of words. Her mouth fell open, her eyes widening in shock – she definitely wasn't expecting him to be so forward. In an attempt to buy her some time, she quickly pressed the cup of coffee to her lips, hoping the hot beverage would warm the blood that seemed to be frozen in her veins now.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That's none of my concern."

Pan allowed a sympathetic smile to grace her features, "It's just a very long story, Mr. Realms."

He nodded a bit in understanding, soon noticing the elevator doors opening. "Another time then."

Pan offered a small smile towards Mr. Realms, soon glancing over her shoulder in time to see Trunks exiting the elevator and making his way towards them. She watched as the two exchanged pleasantries before standing from her seat and making her way towards her desk across the lobby; she was sure she had files waiting there for her.

"Let's talk about these plans in my office, Mr. Realms," she finally heard Trunks say before stopping in front of her desk. "Do you need any help getting started, Miss Son?"

She quickly glanced up from a file to lock with his gorgeous, blue orbs; the sight was more glorious than she had expected. With a shake of her head she finally answered his question, "I haven't been gone that long, Mr. Briefs."

He nodded softly, a small frown pressed against his lips. "Just let me know if you need anything." She then watched him and Mr. Realms disappear behind his office door.

She returned her attention back to the file at hand, finally releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She poured all of her concentration into the file before her, but she couldn't even get past the first statement written there; she just continued reading the same sentence over and over again. Frustration began to set in; with a sigh, she cradled her head in her hands – she needed a distraction.

At that moment she heard her BlackBerry vibrate from within her purse. Hoping it was Bra, she quickly retrieved the item from her bag. After entering her password to unlock the screen, more bad news was awaiting her.

_**Uub:**__ Pan, please let me know you're okay. I'm about to jump back on another plane to come rescue you._

With a defeated sigh, Pan finally rested her head against her desk. Officially the worst first day back at work ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait. I could offer you guys a million excuses, but in all honesty, life has just been chaotic. But I can't thank you guys enough for being faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are truly amazing, thank you! :) I just can't believe it's been as long as it has... Where has the time gone? Again, I sincerely apologize. And as short as this chapter may be, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm finally getting my inspiration back!


End file.
